


Heart still beating

by Ikajo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abortion, Avengers are true heroes, Canon What Canon, Dark Odin, Falling In Love, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Not Canon Compliant, Permanent Injury, Plot is secret, Poor Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Thor is a good brother, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 42,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: Tony Stark might not be the best of people but he likes to think he wouldn't leave someone hanging. So when a broken, bloody enemy of his suddenly turns up, he does what he does best. Ignore everyone's warnings and help the guy. Because he is the Tony Stark.

And honestly, what do they want him to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain sexual violence, physical abuse and permanent maiming of a character. While these will be mostly featured in the beginning of the story please be careful.

"Father!" Thor shouted after the old man. "Are you really going to let Loki waste away in the dungeons?"

"He has committed atrocities. This is his punishment", the king said calmly.

"You know the healer found residue of tampering in his mind! Are you not going to consider that?"

"And what would you have me do? Pardon him?"

"Yes! Pardon him! Give him aid!"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because you are the king", Frigga said. "A fair amd just king I hope. To see the circumstances of your son."

"If I move him to a normal chamber, on house arrest, will that satisfy you then?"

"Only if you plan on releasing him eventually."

"Very well."

* * *

His head was hurting. It had done so ever since that beast slammed him into the floor if that thrice be damned tower. The healers said it was his mind healing itself after a violent intrusion. Groaning Loki rested his head in his hands. He barely remembered the Void and the creatures he had seen there. Thanos he did remember. Or thought he did. The damage to his mind belied with memories of the Titan as a saviour. An ally. 

Did Odin know? Thor did. He had been present when the healers examined him. Granted, he had left once he learnt about the intrusion. Meaning the old man likely knew by now. Would it matter? Did Thor still think of them as brothers? He was sentimental so he probably did.

Loki blinked when the energy field to his cell suddenly powered down. Several guards entered and took hold of roughly. Pulling him to his feet, dragging him away. Deciding it was better to go along than struggle he let himself be manhandled. It wasn't until he was pushed into a bare room that he became cautious. There was an enchantment on the chamber. Suppressing his magic. Slowly turning he saw Odin in the doorway. 

"All-Father", he said through a false smile. "Come to play with your pet?"

No answer. The old man motioned and a couple of the guards took hold of him again. Snarling he glared at the man he had called father. With Gungnir in one hand the king placed the other on the Trickster's abdomen. Doing something but without his own magic Loki couldn't tell.

Odin turned to leave. Before he closed the door he looked over his shoulder, addressing the guards.

"He's all yours."

Barely had the door been shut before he felt hands pulling on his clothes. A chill went through him when he realised what the All-Father had just given permission to. Loki didn't surrender without a fight but with his magic suppressed and against a larger number he didn't stand a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

It shouldn't have been ironic that being repeatedly raped was the least of what they did to him. As humiliating and painful as it was, it also lacked imagination. He hated it, but he could deal with it. Forced either on his knees of flat on his stomach he never who was currently using him. His resilience meant them forcing themselves on him didn't cause injury beyond light tearing. What really wore him down was the brutality and sadism they heaped on him.

In order to weaken him he was fed only sporadically. Sometimes the food was rotten or charred. They gave him water more frequently. Overhearing the guards talking to each other he learnt that their only limitation was that they were not allowed to kill him. There were a lot they could do before that became a problem.

"Hold him down", the ringleader said and Loki was once more slammed into the stone floor. At first he assumed it was going to be another rape and braced himself. One man then lifted his right foot, bending the knee. Odd. His head was spinning, he couldn't think. Something sharp and thin was pushed into the sole of his foot. A needle? Certainly not the worst thing he had felt.

Then.

"Hold him still!"

Loki screamed in pain. A familiar smell wafted in the room. Poison. There were no description he could think of. Again the needle pierced his foot, spreading the poison further. Over and over. Each time the pain grew immensely. He had screamed himself hoarse by the time they let go of his leg. It throbbed. If he was lucky there would only be damage to his lower leg, hopefully only up to his ankle. Trying to catch his breath it hitched when his left leg was lifted. He tried to fight but they were holding him down, using their weight to their advantage. When they were done, both feet were heavy, useless lumps. Pain and heat wrecked his body.

* * *

The boot dug into his lower back. He had been raped again after they had given him a beating. His legs could not support him with how often they pulled his joints out of socket. Days before they had chopped off his hair. They had administered the poison two more times, making his feet permanently injured. Maimed. He was starving and longed for something to drink. The little pride he had left did him no good. If they demanded him to growl before their feet in exchange for food and water, he did.

Pressure from the boot increased. He both felt and heard the sickening sound of his vertebrae fracturing. Moving his foot a bit the guard pushed down once more, fracturing another vertebrae. A third. All in his lower back. Effectively paralyzing him from the waist down. Coughing he struggled to breathe.

"Water..." he begged. "Please... water..."

"Not yet, Jotun runt. First we need to have more fun." Careless of the injury they had caused he was pulled up into a half-sitting position. Five guards stood in front of him. "Let's see who can make him cry first."

Taking turns the men landed blow after blow on his face. Kicked him in the stomach. The chest. Once done they dropped him. He shivered from pain and exhaustion. Barely registering one guard covering his body, using it. Before leaving they poured the water onto the floor and threw a piece of mouldy bread in the puddle. Out of reach.

Cursing his fate Loki knew he couldn't get to the food and water. His body was too broken. Nevertheless he stretched out one shaking arm, hoping to dip a fingertip in the water. It was too far away. A strange chill nudged his fingers and he raised his eyes. His breath caught.

A metre away there was a distortion. He knew exactly what it was. A passageway. A branch of Yggdrasil. It had opened just in front of him. There was no way to know where it ended. He didn't care. This was his one chance to escape, he needed to tale it. Anything had to be better than this. Dragging his broken body across the floor, ignoring the scream of pain at every moment he pulled himself closer. Reaching out.

* * *

"SHIT!" Tony exclaimed when his workshop was lit with a bright flash and a huge bang. "Jarvis, what was that?"

"_There seems to have been some kind of dimensional distortion, sir._" the AI replied. "_I would also like to inform you that you are no longer alone in the room._"

"No longer... Jarv... did _something come out?_"

"_That appears to be the case. Based on my readings the alien lifeform is most likely Loki Odinson. He is, however, not posing a threat._"

"Did you just say Loki? Ah, fuck. Okay. Let's do this", standing the engineer crept closer to the location of the mystery bang, holding a screwdriver like a knife. It became obvious he didn't need it. Loki was out cold, bleeding from several wounds. Severely bruised and stark naked. The Trickster was lying on his stomach, his hair a short mess.

"Fuck! What happened to this guy..."

"_Unknown sir. He has multiple fractures, mostly in his face and his ribs. His feet show signs of being atrophied and his joints has been pulled out of socket multiple times. I would also like to inform you that mr. Odinson has three badly damaged vertebrate with multi fissure fractions. Likely caused intentionally._"

"Damn it, this is not okay. Jarvis, call my medical team. Tell them it is an emergency."

"_Sir..._"

"What?"

"_There is also signs of sexual abuse._"

Tony felt sick. Maybe the rest would hate him for this but he couldn't leave the poor guy. This wasn't a punishment anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, hey! No fighting on my medical floor", Tony said while hurrying forward. His team was glaring daggers at one of the doctors who, despite looking scared to bits, was holding his ground. Barton was the first to look at the engineer.

"What's this about Loki being here? Why are you helping him?"

"Um, because that's what good guys do? You know, the whole hero shtick."

"Tony", Steve furrowed his brows. "How do you know this isn't a trick?"

"Well, Cap. I don't. It could be but somehow I doubt that very much. Hey Doc, how's our otherworldly guest?" 

"Mr. Stark", Doctor Jensen greeted. "We are doing what we can. It is a small blessing he is unconscious. Otherwise it is unlikely we would have been able to operate on him."

"You... did an operation?" Bruce aaked. "It's that bad?"

"Worse, I'd say Doctor Banner", Jensen said. "We had to place titanium plates along three vertebrates in his spine, all of them terribly fractured. He is malnourished, dehydrated and has injuries from prolonged abuse. There is something with his feet but we can't figure out what happened. We have also confirmed forced anal penetration."

The first one to leave was Natasha. Maybe she was going to report this to Shield. Next was Steve, who looked pale and shaken. Barton glared at him.

"This is a bad idea. A really bad idea", he said before leaving. 

"Bruce?" Tony asked. 

"I don't know Tony... but if his injuries are real, we should at least help him. Just... don't let your guard down, alright."

"Geez, thanks for the confidence."

"Where did you even find him?"

"He poofed into my workshop."

"He.. poofed?"

"Flash and bang. There he was."

Bruce shook his head. "Only you, Tony. Only you."

Rude.

* * *

The dark god remained unconscious for three weeks. According to the medical staff it wasn't a coma. More like a very deep, very exhausted sleep. Utterly unaware of his surroundings. Amazingly the fractured vertebrates had actually healed during the third week they could remove the metal plates. That didn't mean the Trickster was out of the woods. Loki was still way too thin and some of his injuries resisted any healing. The guy had magic so Tony reasoned his magic was busy fixing stuff they didn't see and those things were more important than the bruises. By now Bruce was totally Team Tony. Which meant Team Loki. That had helped when Shield came knocking. He threatened Fury with Hulk if they tried to remove the god.

"Hey, brought you some coffee", the aforementioned doctor said, handing the engineer a big mug. Sitting down he sipped his tea. Soft beeping told them Loki had a steady heartbeat and wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Thanks Brucie Bear. Appreciate it. So... what's happening upstairs? An exodus?"

"Clint decided to leave and Natasha went with him. Steve seemed torn but thought it might be calmer without him here."

"Always the boy scout."

According to the doctors it was very likely their resident deity would wake up soon. Everyone had been given a choice if they wanted to stay around or not. No judgement. They had each their own circumstances. At least no one was telling him this was a bad idea. Directly. Indirectly they called him a reckless idiot.

An hour later Bruce left to see to his own research. Leaving Tony alone with Sleeping Beauty. He took the opportunity to go through his email. Even sending replies. Too absorbed in his work the engineer didn't notice when the prone god woke up.

"Stark?" The hoarse whisper made him jump and drop his phone. Looking down he saw Loki's green eyes - wait, _green?_ \- trained on him.

"Hey there Rudolph, good to see you awake", Tony said. He wasn't sure the god heard him, judging by the dazed expression. 

"Yggdrasil... pathway... Stark?"

"Eh... yes. Tony Stark. You okay Lokes?"

"Midgard?"

"Hey", taking a pale hand gently the engineer hoped it would ground the Trickster. "You are good. Safe. This is my tower. Not great memories, I know, but no one will hurt you here. I don't know how you got here but now you are. We won't hurt you."

It seemed to work. Some clarity returned to the green orbs. Letting out a huff and a groan Loki blinked slowly and looked at him again.

"You... owe me... a drink... I think..."

"For now I can get you some water. Don't think Jensen would be happy with me if I poured you alcohol."

"Is... Thor here?"

"No? Should we be worried about big bro?"

"I don't think so... he wouldn't allow... this... to happen..."

"Good to know."

"Why... help... me?"

Why indeed. Tony rubbed the pale hand gently, trying to give it some warmth. He wanted to think it was him being a decent human being. That was all. Because he wanted to do the right thing. And honestly? What else could he have done?

"I wanted to."

Loki hugged a tired laugh, eyelids slipping close. "You... have... my... gratitude... thank.. yo..u..."

With that the god of mischief was asleep once more.

"You're welcome", Tony mumbled. Still holding that pale hand in his own.

* * *

Sneaking into the hospital room was as simple as walking in. She trusted Tony but had to make certain on her own. Loki was awake, sitting up in the bed. Natasha winced internally. He did look pretty bad. Of course, nothing showed on her face.

"Ah... agent... Romanoff? Was it?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "You ought to know, given our history."

"Hm... apologies then. I can't remember much."

"You remembered Stark."

"He... gave quite the impression." The Trickster fidgetted and was eyeing the bathroom door hesitantly. A smile twitched the corner of Natasha's lips. He was a good actor.

"I can help you, if you want", she said.

"Pardon?"

"You need to pee, right. I can help you to the bathroom. Heard your legs are in bad shape."

"That... would be kind of you..."

The spy walked up to his bed as he swung his legs down, slung one of his arms across her shoulders. They had quite a bit a height difference but that shouldn't be an issue if she was just acting as a crutch. Everything was happening very fast. No sooner had Loki stood before he let out a sharp yell of pain. Dragging her with him they crashed to the floor. At first she thought it was an attack and drew her gun, training it at the god. But she realised within seconds that there was no attack. And no act either.

Writhing on the floor, clutching at his legs the god of mischief was the very definition of pain. She could easily see why. Hair thin, black lines marred his feet like roots or cracks in a stone. They looked almost infected. If a whole foot could suffer an infection. A quick look showed needle marks on the soles. The black spreading from each mark.

His back had healed. But she realised that Loki would likely never be able to walk again.


	4. Chapter 4

He really tried to be gentle but even the slightest touch made the Trickster wince. For good reason. Bruce prodded carefully at the black marks, from a few liquid oozed. Not quite pus but close.

"Do you have any idea what caused this?" he asked Loki who nodded grimly. 

"They call it Healer's Bane because the damage it causes can't be reversed. It has been used on captured enemies to withdraw information."

"You mean... torture..."

"Worse than that, Doctor Banner. A warrior's worth is his ability to fight. Take away that ability and you take away worth. To a warrior, it is the worst thing that can happen to them. Even the threat of Healer's Bane has loosened tongues. The poison destroys the muscle of the targeted area and weakens the bone. While the pain can go away, you can't regain use of the limb."

"Can't regain..." looking at the blackened skin Bruce realised that Loki had already known the outcome. Forgotten in the haze of injuries and only remembered when he tried to stand up.

"My fate could be harsher, Doctor", the god said. "I have my magic still and even if I can't walk on my feet, the rest of my body is still able. Truthfully, I'm simply grateful to have some respite from Odin's schemes."

"Respite? Do you think he will force you to go back?"

"I'm a prince. My title has not been removed. As such, I belong to my realm and my king. Only a greater commitment would break that hold on me."

"What kind of commitment would be enough for that?"

"Most prominently is marriage. But only if my partner is from a different realm and can be counted as nobility or the equivalent. There are a few others. Being a student to a grand master, albeit temporarily. Being the grand master. Oh, and prisoner of war." Loki smiled sadly. "I escaped, yes. And I hope that Thor or Mother might find out. But they also belong to the realm. To the king. If Odin comes for me, there is little that can be done. So, I cherish this opportunity to heal and rest."

* * *

Tony wasn't sure how to handle a crying Bruce Banner. Angry, that was easy. Jolly Green came out and you pointed him in the right direction. Sad, that was hard. The guy had been silently crying for an hour, because of Loki's quiet resignation to fate. Which was frankly really sad. Heartbreaking even. By now the engineer was convinced mister Tall, Dark and Handsome had not been in control during the invasion. His demeanour was too different. Not to mention his freaking _green_ eyes. Green. Not blue. Green.

"He is convinced Odin will come for him", the scientist lamented. "And that there is nothing that can be done. The only reasonable solution is not very reasonable at all."

"What solution is that then? Jail him?"

"Ha! He could be a prisoner of war but that's... that's not right..."

"Yeah... especially since he might have been mind controled. Come on Brucie, what's the best way to keep his creepy father at bay."

"Apparently it is marriage. But only with someone from another planet, or realm I guess, who is nobility or similar."

Hmm.... aristocrat from another realm. Meaning someone who held importance to that realm. It was a feasible solution. Tony started planning while typing away on his phone.

* * *

The contraption Stark rolled into his hospital room was the oddest thing Loki had ever seen. It looked like chair but instead of legs it had wheels.

"For you", the human announced. "People who for some reason can't walk use these to get around. It's a wheelchair. I have a proper room for you."

"Use it... for mobility?"

"Yep. Someone can either push you or you can wheel yourself. I can probably make something better but this is a good start."

With some help the Trickster was able to move from the bed to this... wheelchair. Since he didn't know how to manoeuvre the thing Stark pushed him from behind. The room he was brought to was big, lacked clutter and seemed have several things to make his moving about easier.

"I thought that since you can still move your body pretty well, I'd give you some options. The sofa, the armchair. Bed. Everything is in an easy to reach position. I know you got magic but, you know. Easier."

"This is very generous, Stark. Thank you."

"No problems. Want me to show you how to use the TV?"

"That would be kind." With some climbing and crawling Loki managed to get up on the sofa. It was comfortable and high enough that his feet didn't touched the floor.

"Okay. So, Jarvis can always control the TV if you want him to but I also have a remote control right here." Stark guided him through the different buttons and explained each use. After flickering through the channels Loki stopped at what looked like a nature programme.

"What's this?"

"A documentary. Oh, and narrated by David Attenborough. I'm so staying to watch." The engineer settled back in the sofa, slinging one arm comfortably around the backrest. Shrugging the Trickster followed suit, though he let his hands rest in his lap. It was interesting and the one speaking had a pleasant voice. After a while fingers started to idly play with his hair. Glancing at the human the god figured it was an unconscious habit. Since it didn't hurt he let it be. He did almost purr when the hand began petting his hair and lightly scratch his scalp. When was the last time he felt such a gentle touch. Stark it seemed was a very tactile person. Just enjoying simple, physical contact. A finger brushed his neck and he shivered.

"You cold?" the brunette said but Loki just shook his head slightly. "Alright."

Feeling both tired and a bit bold the god of mischief lifted his legs up on the sofa. Mindful of his feet. He then laid down to his side. Head and shoulders in the humans lap. A soft chuckle came from above and the idle hand began petting his hair again.

* * *

"_Sir, I belive mr. Loki has fallen asleep._"

"Yeah, I noticed", Tony said. The documentary had ended some fifteen minutes before. Sleeping soundly in his lap Loki looked more relaxed than he had ever seen him.

"_Do you require assistance, sir?_"

"Nah, I can handle it." He was still petting the black locks. Always fiddling the engineer had always been prone to play with people's clothes or their hair. It wasn't often appreciated however. Thankfully the dark prince seemed to be one of those who really liked it.

"He's kind of adorable like this. Do you think this means he trusts me?"

"_I can't say, sir. Do you still want me to research immigration policies and how they apply to marriage?_"

"Yeah, do it. And send our evidence to Fury. He shouldn't be held responsible for the invasion when it is obvious he wasn't in control."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always really liked it when people play with my hair. It tingles in a way that I enjoy. Unfortunately I don't know many people who likes to play with hair and I'm kind of stand off-ish so few even try since I don't like hugs. I'm weird, I know. But people want to hug you all the time... even people who don't really know me that well...


	5. Chapter 5

"So I was thinking", Tony said and sipped his coffee. "What if we got married?"

"Loki blinked and eyed him dubiously. "Stark... have you hit your head?"

"Hear me out. According to Asgardian law or whatever, you as a prince belong to your realm and in extension to your king. Who is your crappy and abusive father. The only way of getting out of _that_ commitment is to enter a different one. One of the few types that supersede your obligation to Asgard is marriage."

"Yes, I know all this. I was the one to tell you."

"Right. So. We should get married."

"I fail to see the logical connection."

"On Earth, or Midgard if you want, I'm one of the wealthiest people alive. There are very few who are near or richer than me. I'm also one of Earth's mightiest heroes. Meaning I fulfil the requirement of being aristocracy."

"... why do you want to get married?" Loki's voice was so small that Tony paused. He looked at the god. Who was hunched over in his wheelchair. Looking small and fragile. Frightened. Why would he... Ah. Right.

"Lokes, look at me would you", the Trickster raised his face a fraction. Good enough. "Unless we both decide otherwise somewhere down the line, it would only be a marriage in name only. A marriage of convenience if you like. It would only have to last until Thor takes over from Odin. And that won't be very long, will it?"

"A decade... maybe less..."

"You see? There is no reason for you to worry. I won't deny that you are attractive but that's a different conversation."

"Yes... it is... yes... it is sound strategy. Odin might contest it but it is a possibility. Only... the marriage would have to be in accordance to the laws of the realm..."

Grinning the engineer poured them a drink each. "As it happens, same-sex marriage is legal in New York. Moreover, you become an American citizen." He handed a glass to the god. "So what do you say, Mischief? Wanna get hitched?"

Smiling almost shyly Loki knocked his glass with Tony's, toasting. "I suppose the answer is yes."

* * *

He was aware that he in many ways were still in shock. Two weeks after he had woken up his emotions were still numb. Stark's idea was sound. It was probably the only thing that could protect him. But all the emotions he should be feeling didn't come. Intellectually he knew why. A coping mechanism. One desperate attempt to pretend nothing had happened to him. Or that it had just been violence. Not repeated violations.

How had he ever been able to convince himself that it was the smallest part? That is was trivial? Again. Coping mechanism. He knew that. He had tried to protect himself. Now, he wanted to forget. Stark was being very kind and generous to him. Willing to sacrifice his own freedom in order to keep Loki safe. Speaking of the human.

The short man was a bundle of energy in a focused way that was familiar. Able to pour himself into any project until he either completed it or passed out. He drank far too much and avoided sleep constantly. According to Banner the engineer was dealing with trauma. Nightmares and the like being constant. The Doctor was a surprise. Compared to his green alter-ego he was very calm and collected. If, at times, a bit fumbling and oblivious. They had a tentative friendship. 

"Does this hurt at all?"

"No." Loki watched the scientist carefully bend his ankle in different directions. 

"Can you move it yourself at all, just the ankle?"

"I'm afraid not, Doctor Banner. I can barely feel my feet at all, except a feeling of cold."

"They longer hurt, at least... that worried me. How are you doing mentally?"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes."

Adjusting his glasses the man shook his head, muttering about people being stubborn. The Trickster was saved from answering by Stark entering the room.

"Hello Brucie! How's our patient? Mischief, you okay?"

"Tony... why on Earth did you barge in?"

"I have good news. Several of them in fact. First one, Loki are cleared from his crimes. Just like the other people who was brainwashed. Meaning you are a free man", a cheeky grin flashed as the engineer plopped down beside the god. "Second piece of good news, the papers are done. We just need to sign them."

"Just like that?" Loki asked on both accounts. "I thought it would take more time."

"Yeah", Stark scoffed. "Apparently Fury already suspected something was up but ignored it. As for the rest, well, perks of being rich and famous."

"I'm confused", Banner said. "What papers are you signing?"

"A marriage certificate", the engineer chirped.

"A marriage certificate..."

"Yep. Easiest way to keep All-Daddy away. Oh, and Lokes. I've nearly finished your new, vastly improved, wheelchair. I'm calling it Locomove 1."

"You really don't need to do that... I'm fine. Honestly."

"It is a matter of pride, sweetheart. My pride that is. Besides, once this baby is processed you will be my hubby. Of course I'm going to spoil you."

Loki gave Banner a helpless look but the man just shrugged. Took some blood for testing and told him he could go on his way.

* * *

The god of mischief had fallen asleep in his lap, again. He was stretched across, head resting on a thigh. Tony couldn't help but smile fondly and feeling a bit sad. Hidden behind the pleasantries and soft words were fear. Trauma. Someone who had been broken. It was obvious that Loki tried to pretend nothing was wrong and who could blame him? Yet, the way he leaned into simple touch and sought warmth showed a man starved for affection. 

A knock camr on the door and Bruce came in. He eyed them on the sofa.

"Do I have to give you a serious talk?" he said.

"He did this on his own", Tony said. "I'm not making him."

"And the marriage?"

"Is in name only. You heard the guy. If Odin comes for him he doesn't has much of a choice. He runs the risk of being abused all over again."

"And that's why you are marrying?"

"I fit the bill and is available. I'm not going to jump the guy, Bruce. If he decides somewhere down the line it is something he wants, we can talk about it. This is to provide safety."

"Only you Tony. Only you."

Seriously, rude. His friend left the two alone. Loki mumbled something and shifted while shivering. Carefully the engineer moved them slightly so he could stand up and lift the Trickster. Despite the difference in height he had no trouble. Loki was so thin and light it was worrying. Gently he lowered the god onto the bed and intended to head back for the wheelchair. A hand on his sleeve stopped him.

"Don't go", turning the engineer realised the Trickster had been woken by the movement. 

"I'm just going to get your wheelchair. You will need it in the morning."

"Stay... please?" Now who could say no to that look? Green eyes were big and watery, lower lip quivered. 

"Alright, you want me to sit with you or..."

In answer Loki lifted his blanket and patted the bed, expression hopeful. Taking off his shoes, watch and pants, leaving only boxers and t-shirt on, he climbed into the bed. Hugging the dark god and kissed his forehead. Making a surprised noise the god of mischief buried his face in Tony's shoulder.

Seriously. The guy was freaking adorable. 


	6. Chapter 6

The first person to return to the Tower was unsurprisingly Steve. Once he learnt of the circumstances he simply moved back in and acted civil towards their resident god. He did question Tony when he learned of the marriage but accepted the explaination. Clint and Natasha still kept their distance. All current residents of the Tower had gathered in the workshop to see Loki trying out his new wheelchair. 

"What do you think?" the engineer said, full of excitement. Trying the joystick the Trickster found that the chair answered with the slightest movement, allowing for easy manoeuvring. 

"I think it will do nicely", he said, aware that the human already had several more blueprints for future designs. This was a man that had to improve even a toaster beyond what was needed. Simply using it wasn't enough. 

"Hmm... it will do for _now_. I know I can do better."

He probably could and would. No point in trying to argue about it. Compared to the recklessness of Thor is was quite refreshing. Speaking of his brother.

"Have you had any contact with Thor?"

"As far as we can tell", Bruce told him, they insisted he used their first names, "he is not on Earth."

"Oh..."

"To be perfectly honest with you, sweetheart", Tony said. "We won't let him near you until we know for sure he had nothing to do with All-Daddy's bullshit. Or that he won't try to bring you back to godland."

Looking at his hands again Loki wasn't sure how to respond to this kind of sentiment. No one had ever made his safety a priority. As if waiting on silence his stomach made a loud grumble. Blushing faintly the Trickster smiled crookedly.

"Seems my body requires food", he said.

"Let's go out to grab a bite", the engineer said. "You have been cooped up for nearly a months and imprisoned before that. Some change of scenery will do you good."

"Says the one burying himself under work..."

The three humans started laughing and Steve even patted him on the shoulder in approval. In the end, He, Tony and Loki decided to go for food outside the Tower. Bruce had some work left so he stayed behind. 

In the restaurant they were given a table with room for his wheelchair. It seemed to the Trickster that the server wasn't very pleased with his presence. Did she recognise him?

"What can I get you?"

"Three buffets", Tony said and turned to the other two. "Drinks?"

"A coke, please", Steve said. Not being familiar with Midgardian drinks Loki took the same.

"Do you need someone to get food from the buffet for you?" the girl said to the god.

"No, thank you. I will be fine." He wasn't imagining it. She kept giving him a stink-eye. Confused he turned to his husband. "Have I offended her?"

"Why would you think that?"

"She is glaring at me... maybe she recognise me?"

"Shield didn't release your picture", the soldier said. "And any footage was too grainy. I doubt she knows who you are. She didn't seem to recognise the two of us either."

"Hmm... very well then. What now?"

"Now, we help ourselves to the all-you-can-eat buffet", Stark said. "It is supposed to be really good."

Since he couldn't see over the counter the two humans helped him. He had never been in a situation like this before but figured he better get used to it. It was unlikely things would change after all. Rolling back to their table he spotted the server speaking to a friend. Being a god, he was able to hear them.

"...shouldn't be about in public... making more work for honest people..."

"It's just a wheelchair... have rights..."

"...see him work? Anywhere? And..."

"Totally... taxpayers money..."

Did they have a problem with him being in a wheelchair? Odd...

"You okay there Lokes?" Tony asked. "You seem far away."

"Apologies. Do humans look down on those less able?"

The humans exchanged a look. "Some do", the engineer admitted. "They think people are either faking or has some kind of mental disorder. You heard someone?"

"The girl... she seemed to dislike me being in this wheelchair. Said something about 'taxpayers' or the like."

"Ah, she thinks you are on welfare. Don't you worry, sweetheart. People like that isn't worth your time. There are some really brilliant people who has some kind of disability. Heck, Stephen Hawking is one of the most intelligent people on the planet and he can't walk or talk on his own. They are just stupid."

Satisfied Loki went about eating his food. He probably ate more than he should have but it had been long since he could eat his fill. Even Steve didn't eat as much but he came close. Tony rolled him back home, allowing him to just relax while digesting his meal. Not seeing the gentle smile on the human's lips.

Bruce was waiting for them when they got back, his expression grim. He was holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"I got the results of your blood tests", he said. "You have elevated levels of progesterone and oestrogen. In a woman this usually means a pregnancy. In men it is a sign of a tumour or cancer. I looked at your scans and you do have a growth in your abdomen."

A growth? Jotun and Aesir were immune to malignant tumours and similar. Delving his body he searched for unnatural clumps of cells. Reaching his abdomen he felt... something. There were some kind of barrier. A membrane. Pushing past the barrier he found the cluster of cells. It wasn't a tumour. 

It was a foetus.

How? How could he possibly be... even with shapeshifting he didn't have the ability to bear children. And he had not change his body in any way since...

Wait. Before handing him over to the guards Odin had placed his hand on his stomach. At the time it had seemed odd. What if... no. It was the only explaination. 

"No! Nonono! That disgusting old man!" The mortals jumped at his outburst. "He did this! He did this! Take it out! You have to take it out!"

"Loki, calm down", Bruce said. "What is the matter?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Wha..." Tony looked dumbstruck. "How?"

"Odin! Odin did this! Please, there has to be some way to take it out!" He was panting and his heart was beating rapidly.

"Are you sure?" Banner said. "I know it is not ideal but..."

"You don't understand", the Trickster felt like he was choking. "It's not natural... I'm not meant to be pregnant. It is not..." Without thinking he rose from the wheelchair. 

* * *

Thank any god willing to listen for super human reflexes. The moment Loki shot to his feet he also fell forward as the limbs refused to take his weight. Steve caught him before he hit the floor. Worry knotting his stomach Tony kneeled beside them. Once the god saw him he clawed at the soldier, reaching for the engineer. Gently Rogers lifted the panicking Trickster into the shorter man's arms. Wrapping the broken god in a hug he wasn't surprised when his poor husband began crying. A soft pitched wail and a waterfall of tears.

"Shh... it will be alright Lokes. It will be alright", he murmured. Rubbing the shaking back he felt the raven growing cold. "Steve, could you get a blanket?"

"Of course." The blonde hurried off. Poor Bruce looked devastated.

"I didn't mean..."

"I know", Tony assured him, looking at the distraught god. "But... he was raped... and this..." fingers dug into his back and he stopped talking. It could wait. Steve returned with a plaid, placing it around Loki's shoulders. For some reason the god of mischief viewed him as safe. Often seeking comfort from him. Almost like a teddy bear. With some help the engineer managed to get to his feet with the Trickster in his arms. He carried him to their shared bed. It had been a surprise but not an unpleasant one.

"Stay..." his husband whimpered. 

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. Just taking off some of my clothes. Want some of yours off too?"

"...yes."

Once more comfortable Loki did as he often did and tucked his head under Tony's chin. Despite being taller he would still do this. He was so starved for affection it was just sad. Being touched gently had become something so rare to the god that he had become attached to the engineer from the get go. Simply because it meant casual, physical contact. 

"I'm here, Lokes. You will be okay. You will be okay."


	7. Chapter 7

They didn't sleep very long, with it being in the middle of the day and all. Loki huffed and pressed his face against the human's chest. He didn't want to confront reality. Running away felt... easier. A soft chuckle vibrated through the engineer who hugged him closer. Gentle fingers combed through his hair.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really..."

"That's fine. Just know I'm here if you ever want to talk about what happened to you."

"You wouldn't believe me anyway..."

"Because you are the god of lies? I'm calling bullshit on that. I bet you earned that moniker by being brutally honest and people didn't like that so they called you a liar."

Opening his eyes the Trickster looked at Tony in astonishment. No one had ever made that connection before. He had stopped being honest since no one believed him anyway but it had always been hurtful. 

"You... don't think I'm a liar?"

"Not anymore than anyone else. Myself included. So if you want to tell me, I will believe you."

Pondering the offer Loki decided it was worth telling his own versions of events. He started with describing his childhood with Thor. The stories he grew up with, the games they played. How they were in constant competition for the throne. His brother's often reckless behaviour and hotheadedness, leading to meaningless fights. Years leading up to the interrupted coronation and the subsequent trip to Jotunheim. Through it all Tony was quiet, simply listening. Sometimes hugging him closer. He described his shock as his hand turned blue and the confrontation in the Vault. Increasing madness and feelings of abandonment as he was forced to take the throne only to be betrayed. His ill advised plan of killing Laufey and how he used the Bifrost as a weapon. There he stopped, waiting for the barrage of criticism. It didn't come. Instead...

"That was of course quite bad but I can see how you reach that conclusion. Besides, Thor had tried to the very same thing just a few days before that. If no one ever told you it was wrong to attempt genocide and almost encouraging it... well... I can see it happen."

Feeling reassured by the mortal's words Loki continued his story. Off the fight and the destruction of the bridge. His attempt at his own life. The long fall and ending up at Thanos Sanctuary. Time spent in confusion and in pain. Not knowing what was real and what was false. The haze of the invasion and the aftermath. Meeting with the healers while thrown in the dungeon. By the time he reached Odin's questionable punishment he was crying hard. Getting through those months of constant abuse and violence was almost too much for him.

"It alright", the engineer said softly. "You are not there anymore. It is over. You are on Earth, in my Tower and they can't touch you again. It was very brave of you to tell me. Thank you for trusting me."

Once the tears abated Tony began to talk. He told Loki of his own childhood with a father that barely seemed to care. Constant pressure to perform. His parents death and how he came to rely on Obiedaia Stane to run the company. About being a weapons manufacturer and being called Merchant of death. The constant stream of women. Alcohol and drugs. Then the kidnapping in Afghanistan, the torture that followed. Yinsen and their desperate attempt to escape. Yinsen's sacrifice. Becoming Iron Man as a way to cope and do better. Repay the world for his own actions. How he was betrayed by Stane and had to fight him to the death.

"He is dead?"

"Yep. Didn't have much choice but yeah."

"Good. He deserved it. Had he still lived I would have ended him."

"I can fight my own battles, Mischief."

The story continued with the pallidium poisoning killing him. Ivan Vanko and Shield. The making of a new element and saving lots of people. He ended the story with his flight into the wormhole, what he saw and how he thought he would die. Living with PTSD. Trying to maintain a relationship with someone called Pepper and even after making a sacrifice, failed. 

"I can't stop being Iron Man and she couldn't handle it anymore. We are still friends but that's it."

"Why tell me this?"

"You trusted me with your story. Only fair that I do the same for you."

Loki didn't answer. His heart was beating so fast and so loudly it nearly drowned his husband's babble. Something he usually enjoyed listening to. A sneaking suspicion told him that he was falling in love with Tony Stark. Rapidly.

* * *

"How is he?" Tony asked doctor Jensen who looked grim. Before the operation the Trickster had provided the anaesthesia needed to knock out a god. He had also given some suggestions on how to go about it. Taking his magic and healing into account.

"It was messy", the man said taking off his scrubs. Jensen had not performed the surgery himself but had been observing just in case. "The uterus was... not properly formed and had tangled with the intestines. Something that normally shouldn't be able to happen. It was a good thing we did a hysterectomy in combination with the abortion. He was right. This wasn't natural."

If he could figure out a way to go to Asgard and beat the crap out of Odin, he would. Until then he would keep the god of mischief safe. It was easy to admit to himself that he had fallen pretty hard for Loki. Something he had not expected. When things calmed down he might even try to date the guy. Even though they were already married.

"Is he awake?"

"Not yet but it shouldn't be long. There are no stitches and since he is already using a wheelchair he should heal nicely."

"Thanks Jensen. You are a good man."

"Thank you for your kind words, mr. Stark."

Lying on the gurney, the god looked small but more peaceful. Like something heavy had fallen from his shoulders. Taking a pale hand in his own, Tony kissed it gently. He was in deep. And that didn't bother him in the slightest. For once, he wanted something much more profound than simply sex. And he could wait.


	8. Chapter 8

The Locomove 5 makes its entrance at the same time as Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff returns to the Tower. Too suspicious to stay away. In Loki's opinion, Tony had out done himself with the wheelchair. It ran on its own arc reactor and had a control panel. With it he could raise and lower his seat. Allowing him to see over counters. Two robotic arms increased his reach and made using the bathroom much easier. The success seemed to calm down the engineer somewhat. Making him focus on other projects.

They were still trying it out when the two spies walked out from the elevator. Barton gave him an unimpressed look. 

"Too good to use your own two feet?" he said.

"If I could walk, agent Barton, I would", the Trickster replied. The archer scoffed.

"Hey! No bullying my hubby!" Tony said. "My tower, my rules."

"Hubby?" Romanoff said in amusement. "As in husband?"

"What else could it be? Best way of keeping All-Daddy away."

Which was true but Loki still felt a bit sad. The human had captured his heart completely. He wasn't sure it was something he should express and even felt a bit fearful. Memories still haunted him.

"You _married_ him?" Barton exclaimed. "Why?"

"I just told you. To keep Odin away. That jerk is on the forever naughty list. It is fairly simple. By being married to me, Loki no longer belong to his king."

"Noblesse obligé", Romanoff nodded. "A prince belong to his king and his kingdom. It make sense, for a place with some medieval influences."

"Why you?" the archer demanded. 

"Because I'm the only one of the Avengers who fits the bill. The US doesn't have an aristocracy since we are a republic rather than a kingdom. The equivalent, however, is the one percent. I am within that one percent. In fact, I'm within the even smaller percentage of rich people on Earth."

"Whatever. It is probably just an excuse to fuck him anyway."

Nausea rose in Loki's throat. He did have some small fancy of being more intimate with the engineer. That was true. But he also still had nightmares about the guards. Even with the unnatural pregnancy removed the fears still lingered. Hearing Barton speaking so bluntly, so crudely brought back the images.

"Pardon me... I... need to..." not finishing his sentence the Trickster left. 

* * *

Watching Loki roll away, looking almost grey, made Tony angry. He turned on Clint.

"Do you like being an asshole?" he growled.

"What? Your boy toy got offended?"

"He has been _raped_", the engineer hissed. "Over and over for months. And do you know what his creep of a father did? Used magic so he would get fucking pregnant. The surgery was just last week."

"He aborted?" Natasha asked.

"It wasn't natural, Nat. Jensen told me the uterus had tangled with his intestines. If it had continued it might have killed him. They removed it and the foetus."

She nodded thoughtfully. Unlike her partner in crime she wasn't quite as suspicious towards the god. Likely because she had already witnessed the damage to his body. Tony warned them both anyway. He would not allow any hostilities towards Loki and certainly not any assholery. Leaving them he went up to his penthouse and the bedroom. As he expected the Trickster sat on the bed, looking distraught. 

"Hey", the engineer said softly. "Want me to join you?" The raven nodded. Before climbing into the bed he placed a blanket on Loki's feet. They tended to feel terribly cold. Then he settled on top of the covers. His ridiculously handsome husband scooted closer and laid down at his side. Head on Tony's chest. Who placed his arm around the thin back, rubbing with his thumb.

"Listen... I will never, never, do anything against your will. Okay? And it would never be just a fuck. That wouldn't happen. You are a handsome guy, no doubt. If we decided to go for it, it would be because we both seriously want it and feel safe being intimate." Loki had lifted himself so he could look down at the engineer. Green eyes serious. "I won't lie, if you wanted to I would be completely on board. Because I like you and..."

His brain stopped. Soft, slightly cool lips was pressed to his own. Loki was kissing him.

* * *

Clint had never liked getting lectures and now he had been given several. Not counting being chewed out by Tony, both Steve and Bruce had lectured him thoroughly. But that wasn't enough. Oh no. Nat was also giving him a lecture.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I went too far", he grumbles. His three teammates just look at him and he groans. "What do you want me to do? The guy mind controlled me. Remember that?"

"We haven't", Cap said. "But you know it is likely he was controlled as well."

"Even if he had not been, at some point he has suffered enough", Banner filled in. "Besides, surely you don't enjoy triggering trauma?"

"Me? Stark is the one who married the guy!"

"To protect him."

"Yeah, right. He is totally into Loki. It was obvious."

"Clint..." Steve began but was interrupted by Natasha.

"No, in that regard Clint has a point. I do believe his intentions was to protect Loki from Asgard and probably still is. His motivations has changed though. Tony is clearly in love with Loki and I don't think it is one sided either. The trauma is there and they need to work with it. But I do think they are in love with each other."

"Isn't that a good outcome?" Rogers asked. "I mean, they are already married and being in love with your spouse is a good thing. Isn't it?"

"It makes both of them more vulnerable."

"Or more determined", Bruce argued. "It is not just about politics and convenience anymore. It is genuine. Both Loki and Tony are my friends, I don't want either to get hurt but I won't interfere without reason. That's up to them."

"Love can make you weak", Clint said softly. "But it can also make you stronger than ever..."

* * *

He had not been able to help himself. Within the rambling there had been those three words. _I like you_. Of course it could have been in the meaning of friendship but with the context... he just couldn't help himself. For a moment Loki feared he had made an awful mistake. Then a familiar hand gently tucked his hair behind one ear before cradling his cheek. Head tilting slightly to get a better angle. And he was kissed back. Slow, gentle kisses. Their bodies were pressed together. One hand rested on his back, thumb rubbing lightly on top of his shirt.

The Trickster shifted to get even closer, finger bunching the fabric of Tony's shirt. Somehow both knew not to go too far. No tongue. Just lips meeting repeatedly. 

"Hey, Lokes... could we just... pause for a second?" the engineer said. "To make sure we are on the same page."

Reluctantly the god of mischief withdrew, sitting up. The mortal sat up as well, rubbing his back reassuringly.

"So... that happened. Which was, frankly, awesome. But I just wonder... why?"

"You said..."

"Yes? Said a lot of things sweetheart."

"You said you like me and I just..."

"Because I said... Lokes look at me", the Trickster turned to the engineer. "Do you like me? As in like, like me." Loki nodded, feeling his cheeks flush. Before he would have been more closed off. Less likely to admit his own feelings. He would have played it off or pretended it was something else. That was before. When his pride was still intact. Before he had learned better.

"Yes", he mumbled. "I like you... a lot..."

"Well sweetheart, as it happens I like you a lot too. But what I said still stands. We won't do anything you don't want to. Alright?"

Tears welled up in Loki's eyes. This man was beyond anything he had ever experienced. Even before the violations he had never met anyone who was both so confident and so humble. So kind and self-sacrificing. Burying his face in Tony's shoulder he hugged the human close. Who said nothing even as the wet patch spread over his clothes. 


	9. Chapter 9

No one had expected Loki to become an essential part of the team. It had started one say when they had been called out to deal with Doctor Doom. As always the guy was a pain in the ass, causing destruction because he could. Tony tried blasting them but nothing worked. Apparently they had some kind of shield thay deflected their attacks.

"_Sir, you have an incoming call from Master Loki_", Jarvis said.

"A bit busy here. Can it wait?"

"_He is being rather insistent._"

"Fine, answer it", the line made a swooshing noise and then quiet. "Alright sweetheart, what's up?"

"Make them collide with each other", Loki said in an urgent voice.

"What?"

"The bots. Make them collide with each other. There are clusters focused on each of you and each cluster is independent from the others. Meaning their countermeasures are specific for each of you. You can't destroy them but they should destroy each other."

"Did you guys hear that?" the engineer asked over the comms.

"You really want us to that?" Clint protested.

"It is a sound strategy", Steve said. "We don't have many options and this could work."

It did work. Wonderfully so. Not a single doombot was left after they had caused them to crash into one another. Tony managed to restrain himself until he had the Trickster was alone before placing a loud kiss on Loki's mouth.

"You are a brilliant bastard!" he exclaimed and kissed the god again for good measure.

"I used to plan military strategies for Asgard's armies in my youth", the dark prince said. "It was nothing special."

"You saved lives, Loki. No need to be modest."

Tony saw his husband flash a pleased smile before it faded. That happened a lot and as always, it made him furious. Not at Loki, obviously. But at his tormentors. At Odin. At the men abusing him. They had shredded the Trickster's pride and self-confidence completely. Leaving him bereft and uncertain. So, he offered him some cuddles and it was heartily accepted.

After that first time, Loki would start helping out the team on regular basis. Even setting him up with monitors and a comm of his own. With few exceptions his strategies worked every single time. When they didn't it was because he was unfamiliar with their opponent. Once he got a read on them, it was over. For them.

Much to Tony's delight, this helped the Trickster win not only the acceptance of the team but friendship as well. Even Shield was willing to go public about him being pardoned. 

Then... Thor returned.

* * *

It had been many moons since Thor had been able to visit his mortal comrades. He was eager to tell them the truth about his brother. Hoping they could forgive him. Maybe Loki would be willing to see the Thunderer then. Any attempt to visit the god of mischief had been met with rejection and snide messages. Not wanting to ponder he slowed as he approached Stark Tower. Landing on the platform he knocked carefully on the glass door. It opened easily.

Thor had only taken a few steps in when he exclaimed in surprise, "Loki?" Because there he was, his younger brother. Sitting in a strange contraption looking like a chair on wheels. Within seconds the mortals had risen to their feet and had surrounded the Trickster in a protective circle. Eyes, and weapons, trained at the god of thunder. 

"Hold it, Point Break. Not a step closer until you answer a question", Stark said. "Do you know where your brother has been for the last half year?"

"Where he has been?" Thor said in confusion. "I was told he had been placed on house arrest until his mind had healed and that he refused to see me. I will admit to being very confused as to why he is here on Midgard."

"And if your dad is lying to you?"

"I can't see a reason why he should... brother... Loki... are you hale? This contraption, what purpose does it hold?"

Loki deflated and looked more broken than the Thunderer had ever seen. "I think you better sit down... this is not a pretty tale."

Doing as he was bidden the blonde god listened as his brother told him his story in a halting manner. Often stopping to take a deep breathe or being on the verge on panic. Each time it was Stark who calmed him down and encouraged him. Horrified Thor heard of the atrocities visited upon his little brother. The haunted look in his eyes giving weight to his words. Banner filled in with confirmation of Loki's injuries.

"They damaged your feet? How?" the god of thunder asked.

"Healer's Bane", his brother replied and Thor paled. He had seen the damaged caused by the poison before, detesting its usage.

"Are you sure Father did this?"

"He was there, Thor. Placing a spell on me, causing me to become pregnant against my nature. He told the guards..." the Trickster took a shaking breath. "He told the guards 'he is all yours'."

Feeling sick the blonde warrior lamented his father's cruelty. They would have words very soon if he could manage. In the meanwhile...

"Brother, you are in danger. Fath... the king could claim you at anytime", he said.

"Way ahead of you, Thunder pants", Stark said. "All-Daddy will have to go through me and I won't let go."

"Have you taken my brother prisoner, Stark?" Thor growled. 

"What? No!"

"We have joined in matrimony, Thor", Loki said. "Tony is part of Midgard's aristocracy. Odin would never break the sanctimony of marriage."

"You... are married? With consumption?"

"...not yet..."

"Dude, it is no one's business if we have sex or not. That up to us and us alone. You really didn't know?"

"I did not know of my brother's plight, no. If I had, I would have saved him."

Relief flooded every face. Thor didn't blame them. He was there now and he would see his baby brother safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said this before but it bears repeating. While I generally don't reply to comments, I do read. Every single one. They are a great motivator and confidence booster. If you don't comment, that's okay as well.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a bit awkward but he had to ask, didn't he.

"Um... Lokes... will there be a problem if we haven't 'consummated' as you guys put it?"

"No", the Trickster replied. "If either of us were a virgin or a woman, then it would be a problem. We are neither."

Tony breathed out in relief. That had made him nervous. A chill hand took his, Loki smiled sadly. He understood. Squeezing it the engineer kissed the raven hair. At least Thor had taken the marriage in stride. So far only the Avengers knew about it and they still believed it was simply about safety. It was, of course. But it was also more than that. Now that he thought about it, he had not told Pepper yet. Or Rhodey. Oops? Would they freak? Pepper probably would.

Long arms snaked around his midsection and the Trickster pressed his face into the engineer's chest. After having told his brother everything he had become subdued. Sad. It was heartbreaking. Loki had been such a prideful person and now he was constantly berating himself. Combing his fingers through the dark hair Tony cupped the god's face and made him look up. Slowly he bent down, capturing those soft lips. Partly aware that the god of mischief closed his eyes with a pleased sigh.

The moment was ruined by the alarm blaring suddenly. Both men jumped into the air.

"Fuck! Jarv, who is it this time?"

"_Doctor Doom has released an army of doombots over Manhattan, sir._"

The engineer groaned. He hated Doom. Why did he has to bother them all the time? No matter. Within minutes he had suited up and Loki had rolled to his monitors. Today they had a heavyhitter at least. Thor looked quite eager to join the battle. Maybe he wanted to punch his frustrations away. Which was understandable. His brother groaned though and muttered about stubborn oafs.

Fighting the doombots was like swatting a swarm of flies. It was not doing anyone any harm but they were insistent and annoying. And many. For each he dropped two more appeared. Even Thor stopped sounding grimly gleeful and started muttering what Tony assumed was curses in Old Norse.

"They are a distraction", Loki said in his ear. "Doom's real objective is something else. You need to find it an..."

The comms cut of at the exact same moment as a large explosion roared. Turning Iron Man saw to his horror a large cloud of smoke coming from the Tower. Debris falling. One thought rang through his head.

_Loki was alone in the Tower._

"Tony, go!" Steve urged. "We can handle this. Hurry!" Not needing more encouragement the engineer put all power to his thrusters, rocketing over the cityscape and towards the ominous smoke cloud. Bursting through he took in the situation immediately. The Locomove 5 was pretty much scrap metal. Loki himself was so far fairly unharmed, his god-like constitution making him far sturdier than a human. But he couldn't walk and was trying to crawl away from Doom who stood over him. The dictator held a spear directed at the Trickster, clearly intending to end the god's life. Tony caught the end of a villainy speech.

"... last time the Trickster god will get in the way of Doom's plans." Doom said and made the beginning of stabbing motion, aimed at Loki's back.

"Not on my watch, mister", blasting his repulsors the engineer made the mad man fly into the wall, crumbling. Then he was out of the suit and kneeling beside his husband. Looking a bit worse for wear and decidedly terrified the god flinched before focusing his green eyes and the other man.

"Tony?"

"That's me, sweetheart." The room was ruined so he lifted the raven into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. His teammates were on their way back. "You are way too light. We need to make you eat more!"

"More? I'm already eating three plates each meal! This is normal for a sorcerer."

"Hmm... maybe we can fatten the food for you."

"Sugar works better for fuelling Seidr..."

"Why am I not surprised", Tony laughed. "You have an enormous sweet tooth after all."

* * *

His husband had not let him out of his sight for more than a few minutes since the bomb had gone off. Doom had somehow managed to escape in the time it took the Avengers to return to the Tower. Honestly, Loki didn't mind. It allowed him to spend time resting against Tony's side, breathing in that scent that was his. He felt safe. Nearly a week after the battle they were cuddling on the bed. The engineer was idly watching TV while hugging the Trickster close. Who was starting to feel restless and an urge he had not felt in a long time.

"Tony... would you touch me?" he asked.

"Thought that was what I'm doing", came the cheeky answer. 

"Yes... no... I mean... touch me more?"

Chocolate brown eyes met his own. Their light serious. "Are you sure that's something you want?"

"I want to be... closer... intimate. Somehow..."

"Alright, yeah. We can do that, be that", Tony cradled his face gently. "Remember Mischief, we won't do anything that make you feel uncomfortable. You can tell me to stop anytime. Got it?"

Loki nodded and allowed himself to be rolled on his back. Their lips met. Tentatively at first, then with hunger. Lips parted and they tasted each other. Tongues darted out. It was an electrifying experience. A callused hand worked itself under his shirt. Up towards his chest. One finger brushed his nipple and he jolted.

"Is that a no?"

"Ah... no. No, I was just surprised."

"Can I take your shirt off?"

Nodding the raven let his husband remove the piece of fabric. He touched the engineer's shirt.

"You don't want to take it off?"

"I don't mind but it is not pretty. Got a fairly big scar and the arc reactor is jammed in between my ribs."

"Let me see?"

"Sure." Tony sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Exposing the metal casing and awfully scared chest. With careful fingers Loki traced the reactor and the angry scars. "Pretty ugly, I know."

"No... I don't think it is. You carries the mark of a warrior. That's nothing to be ashamed off."

Kisses peppered him at that and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Good! You should laugh more, makes you look even more beautiful." Bending down his husband started to kiss his jaw and his throat. The Trickster tilted his head to give better access, breathing in when he once more felt hands on his chest. Fingers played with his nipples, taking care so he wouldn't be hurting. Time to time the hands would slide down his body, thumbs pressing lightly at his hip. Groaning in pleasure Loki let his own fingers comb through the short brown hair, claiming kisses. Then Tony _licked_ on a nipple before sucking on it slightly, then combining lips and tongue.

By now the god of mischief was aflame with desire. His member pressed against the fabric of his pants, complaining about its confines. If the bulge was anything to go by, his husband was also feeling strong arousal.

"Okay Honey Bun", the mortal panted, pupils blown wide. "We are both in quite the pinch here. How do you want to take care of this?"

"Take care?" Hmm... he was rather out of breath himself.

"Yup. We could, like, go into separate rooms and just jerk one out. Or rather I would go."

"No! No... I... I... don't want that." Loki got a cheeky grin that he found very endearing. "Is there some way, together, without...?"

"Plenty. Dry humping, bj's, mutual masturbation and several others", Tony plundered his mouth again, making him arch his back as their arousals were knead together, creating friction. "Okay... yeah... remember you can always tell me stop and I will."

The engineer pulled down the zippers on both their pants, freeing their members from their confinement. He then wrapped his hand around both of them, being a pumping motion. Keeing the Trickster surged up to get to those warm lips. It felt incredible and unlike anything he had experienced before. Neither lasted very long. Both shuddered and spilled, Tony working them through their climaxes before collapsing on top of Loki. The closeness of their bodies felt amazing. Even more so within the afterglow.

"Hey, Lokes?"

"Hmm?"

"It is cheesy as heck but, I love you."

"Really?"

"A hundred percent."

"...Iloveyoutoo..."


	11. Chapter 11

After being faced with the possibility of Loki becoming helpless if he lost his wheelchair Tony got to planning. First order of business was fixing a new wheeler of course. Which didn't take long, the earlier versions of the Locomove still existed after all. But that wasn't good enough. There had to be some way he could not only keep his hubby safe but also give him autonomy. If the engineer had learned something about the Trickster it was that he valued his freedom a lot. Which got Tony thinking. How did he himself define freedom? Well, that was easy to answer.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed and waved his hands. The whole team was gathered in the workshop with Loki in front. They stared at the contraption. 

"What the heck is that?" Barton said.

"This, my dear Watson, is the Iron Locomove."

"If he is Watson, are you Sherlock?" the god of mischief asked, smiling.

"A genius is a genius."

"Of course. This is reminiscent of your suit. On purpose?"

"That's the idea. See, the boots here are connected to this knee-cap so that the thrusters will respond to the movement of your knees. The upper parts respond individually and is to help stability and movement. I figured you would prefer to be more fluid than encapsulated in armour."

"I will be able to fly?" There was a note of awe in Loki's voice. "Om my own?"

"Sure thing, honeybee. Best thing, it will be sitting in a compartment located within the wheelchair. Which is an improved version of the Locomove 5. And that's not the best thing." Tony turned to his creation. "Good morning Lisa."

"_Good morning mr. Stark,_" a female voice replied.

"Your very own A.I."

Loki's mouth was shaped in a small "o" and seemed almost shy.

"You made all this... for me? Why?"

"To make certain you can defend yourself if need be. To keep you safe."

The Trickster rolled over to him and hugged him tightly. Fingers bunching his tee. Wrapping his own arms around the deity the engineer felt a strong rush of love.

"Does it mean anything?" Bruce asked. "Lisa I mean. JARVIS is an acronym so I just wondered."

"You are right, actually. Lisa is an acronym", the inventor grinned. "LISA stands for Loki Is Super Awesome."

At that the whole burst out laughing. Tony could feel words mouthed against his body.

_I love you._

* * *

Inviting Rhodey and Pepper to dinner: Check!

Introducing the aforementioned people to Loki and tell them about the marriage: Check!

Watch them freak out: Check!

Have dinner as planned: Not checked...

"What do you mean married?!" Pepper shrieked.

"Isn't he like the mastermind behind the invasion?" Rhodey frowned. "What is he doing here? And what's with the wheelchair?"

"Okay, okay. One thing at the time", Tony said trying to calm them down. "A lot of things has happened, alright. Yes, we are married and the reason is a bit of a long story but in summary All-Daddy is an abuse fucker who screwed over his own son who nows need protection here on Earth. We were just so lucky to actually starting to like each other. Oh, and Loki was mind controlled during the invasion. Like Barton."

The Trickster was obviously stifling a roaring laugh, his shoulders shaking as he covered his mouth with a fist. Bastard. He was having the time of his life while Tony was sweating.

"Mind controlled? Really?" the colonel said. "Whatever man. I'm not even surprised you are f..."

Moving faster than he thought possible the brunette slammed his hand over his friend's mouth. Muttering through clench teeth.

"Don't say that. What ever you do, don't say that."

Pushing his hand away the black man gave him an incredulous look.

"What has he done to you?"

"Nothing was done to _me_ but plenty has been done to him!" Still speaking in a low growl Tony cast a look over his shoulder. Thankfully Loki seemed unaware of the conversation as he had finally burst out laughing. Turning back to Rhodes and Pepper, who was also listening by now. "He was raped. Repeatedly. And beaten. When he came here his back were broken. It was a freaking mess and he is still struggling with it. So not a word about... that!"

"He was..." the blonde woman gasped, horrified.

"Yeah, and unless he is married to me his crappy dad could demand him back. We married because it was the easiest way to protect him. Anything more is just a bonus."

"Have you three finished your huddle? I'm starving", the god said and wheeled himself over to the table where a permanent space had been made for him. "Well?"

"Not. A. Word." the engineer warned a last time before walking over, kissing his husband casually on the cheek. Seeming to understand his friends joined them. On the menu were a creamy pasta carbonara. Surprisingly, Loki wasn't particularly fond of vegetables. The handful of veggies he accepted belonged on the side. It was a good carbonara. Showing off his upbringing as a prince the god of mischief held easy conversation and kept the topics lighthearted. Masterfully making Pepper and Rhodes do most of the talking while avoiding answering any question. Maybe the Avengers should make him hold the next press conference. Unleashing him on the vultures might be fun.

Things progressed to dessert, a lemon cheesecake with whipped cream and a sweet sauce. Having eaten plenty of the pasta the humans didn't eat a whole lot of the cheesecake but Loki was stuffing it away happily. Quite to the amazement of their guests.

"Where do you put it all?" Pepper said.

"More importantly", Rhodes muttered, "how?"

"God", the Trickster replied without elaborating. Too focused on his plate. He had eaten three helpings of pasta before and was on his third peace of cake.

"Let him eat", Tony chuckled. "He is way too thin as it is and can't gain any weight."

"Shut up."

"Well, it is true Honeybee. Only Thor eats more than you and that's barely."

"We are gods."

"Oh, I don't mind. Eat to your hearts content, sweetheart. I carry you to bed when you are too full to crawl in yourself."

"I can roll myself!"

"Sure, I just lift you onto the bed after you have passed out in a food coma."

"Watch it, Stark."

"Talking to yourself now, Honeybee?"

"Okay, that's terrifying", Rhodey said with widened eyes. "It is like watching two Tonys."

"Worse..." Pepper said. "They match."

At that Tony and Loki looked at each other only to burst out laughing. They clasped hands under the table. Enjoying the warmth. Their two guests seemed confused but smiled nonetheless. Overall, the evening could have been a whole lot worse.


	12. Chapter 12

"I got something for you", Tony said and kneeled in front of Loki. He rolled up the Trickster's jeans and placed one damaged foot on his leg. Momentarily the god froze, then his husband put on the fuzziest socks he had ever seen. Doing the same with the other foot. Due to near total nerve damage he couldn't feel much. As the engineer started rubbing both feet however he felt the constant chill seep out from his body.

"That... thank you."

"No, problemo Honeybee. Your feet has been icicles this whole time so I figured you would be cold. Ready to see Bruce?"

"No but I don't have much of a choice."

"Yeah, it kind of sucks. Doctors are scary."

"You would think that, wouldn't you. Let's go then."

Doctor Banner was waiting for them, eyeing his footwear curiously but wisely said nothing. Lying down on the bench Loki let his friend poke around and move him limbs. A frown slowly formed on his brow.

"You still can't move your feet?" he asked.

"I never will, Bruce. There is no cure. From my ankles down, I can barely feel anything."

"Hmm... while you are not gaining fat despite your appitite..."

"Despite? You should be glad he isn't shrinking", Tony quipped earning a sigh from the doctor. 

"You are not gaining fat but you _are_ losing muscle. There are some exercises I can think off but they would only apply to your upper body. Your legs still work..."

He was losing muscle? That wasn't a good sign. Not since he had never been very muscled to begin with. If he wanted to use his Iron Locomove he needed to get in shape. But how?

"What about swimming?" the engineer said, looking up from his phone. "It doesn't put stress on the body and is a whole body work-out. I even have a pool in the tower."

"His ankles..."

"There are these things in silicone that stiffen the foot and ankle in place. Some Paralympic athletes use them."

"I do enjoy swimming", the Trickster mused. "It is worth a try."

* * *

The only people present were Loki, Tony, Steve and Bruce. Glad in swimming trunks the god of mischief was carefully making his way into the water. Cap was standing at the edge, lending a shoulder and a hand. Since the Trickster wanted to handle himself as much as possible they tried to accommodate him. Frankly, the only two people tall enough and strong enough to help was either Steve or Thor and Loki refused to let his brother see him like this.

Standing beside Tony, who had refused to enter the pool, Bruce watched his two friends. That the raven had not made a single comment about the engineer's aversion to water spoke loudly of their relationship. 

"Try to take a few strokes", the blonde said.

"I do know how to swim, Captain."

"But it has been awhile and you are not used to swimming without using your feet."

Conceding defeat the god started with a few strokes, moving his legs hesitantly. When this worked he grew more confident and swam down the lane. Only to stop when he reached the wall. He held on to the edge, looking dismayed.

"I can't make a turn", he said. "I would need to turn in the water and push away. But I can't do that."

"But it feels comfortable otherwise?" Bruce asked. "No pain or exhaustion?"

"I've barely done any exercise", lifting a black eyebrow Loki seemed to question his intelligence. "And no, no pain."

"What if you try the treadmill lane?" Tony said, joining them. "It pushes the water, creating a current that works as a resistance."

"That would be too strenuous!" the scientist protested. "What if he gets hurt?"

"So we start off easy?" the engineer said. "We are all here and Jarvis can monitor things as well. He will be fine. What do you say Honeybee? Want to try it?"

"Sounds good", Loki smiled. "A challenge would be excellent."

* * *

A very sleepy and a very satisfied god of mischief slipped into bed that night. He had been able to go for hour in the stream, despite the gradual increase in force from the current. Tony held out his arms and his hisband wormed himself over, settling in the embrace. Kissing the corners of that smiling mouth he cuddled the god.

"You had fun today", he commented. 

"Moving my body, training, used to be my everyday life. Ending up in a wheelchair meant that I lost that part of my life. I didn't realise how much I missed it."

"I'm glad you liked it. Sorry for not joining you."

"I know why you didn't. Though... why the high tech swimming pool if you won't use it?"

"It is open to all Avengers and often to my employees in the Tower. Taking a break to swim helps productivity."

"Mmm, clever."

Tony laughed and enjoyed the feel of the body next to him. Nuzzling the black hair he kissed Loki again, this time properly. He was happy, he realised. Genuinely so. And it was great.


	13. Chapter 13

The next visit from Doom came a couple of weeks later. In addition to his usual bots he had brought a huge, three stories tall, murder robot. That still looked like him. A man with enormous hubris, that one. Shaking his head Loki accessed all nearby cameras, attempting to work out a strategy. First thing was to find civilians shelter and as luck would have it there was a bunker in a nearby building. Relaying this to the Captain he was pleased to see the man swiftly direct humans in the right direction before handing over the job to a police officer. The Avengers had trouble getting close enough to the big bot, being swarmed by the smaller ones. Even with Thor's help they were not quick enough. 

As Loki raked his brain for some kind of plan an odd sense of foreboding tickled his mind. Pushing away from his desk he slammed his hand on the side of his wheelchair. Instantly the pieces of the special made armour closed around his body. The thrusters allowing him to shoot out the chair and to the side as a missile blasted the room. Again. This time he was ready. With a flick of his hand he erected a shield, protecting the space. Summoning a knife he slashed the doom bot heading for him. The enchanted metal going through the steel with ease. Watching the robot sparking on the floor he immediately realised what had to be done.

"LISA, activate combat protocol."

"_As you command, your highness._"

Typical of Tony to program the A.I. to use his proper title. He would have to reward his husband later. With swift movements he exited through a revolving window, heading for the battle. His helmet came alive. Unlike the engineer this helmet didn't cover his whole head but it did have an eye-shield. Information flickered across it, giving him an update on the situation. In the distance he could see a doom bot head straight for the Iron Man armour. Not hesitating Loki dived forward, summoning two sharp daggers, coating them with magic. It felt exhilarating to be able to move freely again. Even for a short while.

A sharp yelp came from the suit as the Trickster tore through the bot with his blades. Flipping in mid air he took out two more in swift succession. Recalling his weapons to his hands.

"Honeybee?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Hello dear", the god of mischief said. "Mind if I join the dance?"

"Er... no? But why?"

"Because my blades can pierce the bots."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. Um... be careful?"

Despite the metal separating them Loki kissed his husband anyway. Then he went to business. First he outfitted Romanoff with a couple of his daggers, allowing her to fight more efficiently. After that he put a temporary enchantment on Barton's quiver, making the arrows able to penetrate metal. Lastly he lectured his brother briefly on how to use combat tactics. All while taking out doom bots as he flew by. Everything ready he directed the team in order to take Doom out efficiently. Together they limited the radius and closed in on the mad dictator. 

Feeling a flicker of magic Loki turned and caught sight of a man. The man was hiding in the shadows, face hidden by armour and wearing green. Teleporting the Trickster stopped in front of the magician. Their eyes met.

"Take your bots and leave, Doom."

"Doom does not answer to an Avenger."

Did he not know who he was talking to? True, his image had been kept from the public and his face by obscured by the helmet. Still, the arrogance of this mortal angered him immensely. Tony and the others had to put their lives in danger because the dictator was bored.

"Take your bots and leave, else I will kill you."

"Doom knows you are bluffing, leave or _Doom_ will kill _you."_

Not waiting or hesitating the god of mischief lounged the magician, ramming a long knife into his eye socket. "You are still alive because I allow it. Either you leave with only the loss of an eye, or you will leave in a coffin."

"Doom... never... surrender..."

"So be it." A second knife was rammed into the other eye, going through bone. Doom dropped. His bots dropped with him. It was over.

* * *

Fury ranted - surprise, surprise - but it was obvious he was secretly pleased by the outcome. One major player had been taken out during an active combat situation. Therefore no diplomatic issues followed. What he was really upset about was Loki. Tony held one of his husband's hands. The Trickster was back in a wheelchair. Both relieved and disappointed. No wonder. Apparently the old pirate had been perfectly happy while the dark god had seemed incapacitated and disabled. Joining a fight had not been on his list of acceptable. He had no traction with the Avengers. They viewed Loki as part of the team and a friend.

"Face it Nick, you can't both be satisfied that Doom is gone and also be angry that Lokes was the one who did it. He saved a lot of people."

"He is a war criminal, Stark. Not a pet."

Tony grinned sharply. "Is that so? What about his official pardon? The acknowledgement that he was a victim of mind control? You should be down on your knees, worshipping him. Loki has saved thousands of lives by being part of this team. Today was just the only time you saw him."

"What do you mean he is part of the team?" Fury demanded.

"What so difficult to understand, Nick? He is part of the team. That's all."

"Stark is right", Natasha weighed in. "Loki has been providing us with strategic information and formed plans on how to take down an opponent."

"He also makes it a priority to get civilians out of danger", Steve said stubbornly. "Tony is right. You can't both praise him and condemn him for the same action."

"Got anything to say, honeybee?"

"To the director? Not really", Loki smiled. A real smile. "To you? Plenty but most importantly, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I visited my mom this weekend. There is something about travel that just exhaust me. But chapter is up, that's good.


	14. Chapter 14

It took him far longer than it should have to discover that Loki was gone from Asgard. The guards, unwilling to admit to their failure, had kept quiet. Hiding the truth. Due to the necessity of shielding the room from Heimdall he himself had been unable to see into it. What led to the discovery was instead his need to check on the progress. He had expected his enchantment to bear fruit by now and had awaited confirmation from the guards that the Trickster was indeed pregnant. 

Odin was angry with them. After several months it was going to be harder to find the dark god. Knowing his wife's crippling sentimentality he could hardly ask her to scry for her lost pet. Not when she believed he was still om house arrest, being treated. Should she learn her wrath wouldn't be pretty. Not could he ask Heimdall. The man had disobeyed Loki during his short reign but had regretted his actions afterwards. No, he would have to do this himself.

From the guards he learnt that they had used Healer's Bane on the Trickster's feet. Meaning he would be immobilized and not able to care for himself. He had also been severely injured with trauma to his back. In order to survive his escape he would have needed help. The only place he could possibly go was Midgard. Despite their anger at him the mortals would be more prone to helping him than any other Realm. There was also the fact that the branches of Yggdrasil provided easy access to the mortal realm. Especially for the Sky Walker.

Still, the Jotun was a sorcerer and very sly. Finding him by magical means would be neigh impossible. What he needed to do was recruit the one person who wouldn't question him. Thor. A pretty little story of Loki loosing his mind, escaping to Midgard in his madness and needing his big brother to bring him back. Easy enough. One man was given the duty of delivering the message. One who was not aware of the truth. Yes, Thor could bring back the wretch and then Odin would supervise his punishment himself. 

* * *

He made a soft noise and tightened his hold a fraction. The lips on his were as always warm and gentle. A muffled chuckle ghosted his face. Tony moved slightly to lavish his neck, tongue finding those special spots. His husband was... inventive... and quite creative. Tye first time he had bent down between his legs Loki had been apprehensive but had enjoyed it far more than he expected. Still. It had him thinking and his thoughts troubled him.

"I can hear you thinking, Honeybee. What's up?" the engineer said. 

"It's nothing."

"Nuh uh, not buying it. Just tell me, alright."

"Very well. I was just wondering if you would truly be satisfied with this. Having no sex."

At that Tony burst out laughing and sat up. Confused the Trickster pushed up on his elbows.

"Let me guess, sex according Asgard has to involve penetration", he said. He... wasn't wrong... "Guessed as much." The mortal moved to sit beside Loki so he could wrap one arm around his shoulders.

"That isn't the case?"

"What if I told you we have had sex several times already? Without penetration?"

Blinking the god of mischief stared at him. They had? Surprisingly the idea didn't bother him. Rather, it pleased him.

"How..." he said.

"You are not alone, you know", the engineer said. "Even many of us lowly mortals assume sex has to involve penetration to be real. Gay sex often mean anal sex when people talk about it."

"That's same in Asgard. Yet you say it is not so?"

"Yup. Sex you see is defined as physical pleasure and the exchange of bodily fluids, usually followed by an orgasm on one or all parties involved."

"Hmm..." Loki pondered this new information. "When you used your mouth... that was sex?"

"Oral sex. Or a blow job. There are plenty of expressions people use."

"And when we... rub?"

"Mutual masturbation. A hand job. Does it bother you? That we have had sex?"

"No. I thought it would but it doesn't. Maybe because it is so different from... that."

"'That', as you put it, was not sex. It was rape. They had no right doing that to you." Tony cradled Loki's face in his hands, looking at him seriously. None of his usual humour present on his face. "You didn't deserve what they did to you. They did it to hurt you. I will never, ever, do anything remotely like that. You hear me?"

"I hear you." Leaning in the Trickster kissed his husband, trying to convey his emotions. How grateful he was, how much he loved the other man. Who pressed closer, answering the kiss with fervour. While it was impossible at the moment Loki felt that one day he might be able to give himself completely to the man he loved.

* * *

Worry and concern painted the man's face as he handed Thor the message. It was only the genuine expression that stopped the Thunderer. This man had not been part of his brother's torment. He truly believed the All-Father's words, hoping Loki would be found well and be returned to Asgard for further treatment. Clearly he was unaware of the second prince's location. Had the god of thunder not known about the torture he might have gone running upon receiving the order. If he would had returned his brother was uncertain. As it was, he would protect Loki from Odin.

"Thank you, Bjorn. Please tell my father that I have received his message", he said. "If Loki is on Midgard I will see to his safety."

"I'm sure the king will be pleased, your highness."

"Would you mind carrying a message to my mother?"

"For the queen? Not at all my prince."

"Tell her Midgard is a greatly changed realm and that I would love to show it to her. If she could visit it would be highly appreciated."

"I will deliver your message, your highness. May the Norns bless your brother, prince Loki."

May them bless him indeed, Thor thought. He needed it badly.


	15. Chapter 15

There were several odd things going around and she was determined to find out what. While it had started with her youngest seemingly rejecting visitors, she had now more cause for concern. The guard in front of her had given a message from Thor. Inviting her to join him on Midgard, supposedly for a short vacation. At the same time she had just been informed that Loki had supposedly fled his rooms in a bout of madness. Since he was meant to be treated for the intrusion in his mind, sudden madness was very odd. Odin had been tight-lipped as well.

Frigga didn't bring much but change into a simpler dress and left behind her jewellery. Deciding that a visit to Midgard was definitely in order. Her oldest son was rarely cryptic and it was highly suspect that he would invite her while his brother was missing. Something was afoot and he knew what.

While her husband wasn't particularly pleased he couldn't stop her either. Not when she told him she was going to Vanaheim to visit her family. Heimdall gave her no problems when she asked to be sent to Thor instead. The Bifrost landed her on the balcony of a tall building surrounded by a sprawling city. Her oldest son stood waiting for her and gave her a warm hug.

"Mother, I'm glad you could come. What of Father?"

"He believes I'm in Vanaheim. Your message was cryptic enough that Odin does not need to know of my trip." He smiled tightly and escorted her into the building. "Loki?!"

There were her youngest child, dressed in Midgardian clothing and sitting beside one of the mortals. A short man with a styled beard. They were eyeing her warily. Frigga rushed forward, prepared for a hug, when she noticed that Loki had not stood to greet her. He was stretching his hands toward her but remained seated. Last time something similar had occured her boy had broken a leg and had needed bedrest. This was different.

"Mother", he said. She noticed the caution in his voice, the fear. Casting a quick working over him she gasped at what she found.

"Oh, my dear son", she said. "Who has done this to you? I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."

"Having you here is enough, Mother", Loki said. "I knew already I would never walk again."

"Mother", Thor said gravely. "What has been done to my brother... is vile. We are in need of your wisdom on how to proceed."

"Of course. Tell me everything."

* * *

Momma queen was not a happy camper. His living room had never seen such a destruction before. Not even after the invasion and that was pretty bad. It had been mostly Thor talking, the subject to difficult for Loki to repeat once more, and with each word her face had become more and more grim. At the end of the story she had exploded. Literally. Kind of. All furniture had disintegrated. Completely. Probably a good thing that the Locomove 10 had not been in the room. Only seeing her oldest helping her youngest up in the wheelchair calmed her down enough that she stopped destroying things. Tony looked wistfully at his bar.

"That was some expensive bottles of whiskey", he said. "Since the floor needs some renovations, why not relocate to downstairs?"

"That is probably a good idea", Frigga said, smoothing her skirts as if nothing unusual had happened. "Then I would very much an introduction. I can feel a bond between you and my son."

"Really? That's neat."

"I was raised by witches, little escape my eyes. And what do escape me clearly has devastating consequences."

"Yeah, I can see that. Well, this way your queen-ness."

"Tony", Loki admonished. "Show some respect."

"I am?"

"Remember that she is your mother-in-law."

Oh shit. Glancing at the queen he didn't miss the cold blue stare he was given. Suddenly her eyes were measuring and judging. The engineer had forgotten about little detail. Oops?

Once seated, again, the queen turned to him. Watching him expectantly. Right. Introductions.

"Tony Stark, your highness. Billionaire and super hero. Also known as Iron Man. This just happens to be my tower. Anything to drink?"

"No, thank you, master Stark. Mind explain how it comes that you are married to my son?"

"Simple reason? To keep All-Daddy away. I'm the closest thing to nobility you can get in the US."

"A marriage of convenience? I don't quite believe that."

"It started as that. Since?" Tony shrugged. "Suffice to say that your hubby will have to face me if he comes for _my_ hubby."

"He could kill you easily."

"Won't stop me from trying."

"Then we shall make sure it won't come to that."

"Mother", Loki said softly. "Please." Frigga paused and looked closer at her son. The Trickster wore a tired expression and seemed sad. Without thinking Tony took his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

"I'm fine, Honeybee. Takes more than words to hurt me."

"I know but..."

"It will be alright, okay."

"I see now", they were interrupted by momma queen's soft words. Surprisingly she had a soft smile on her face. Warmth radiating. "You love each other."

"We do", the god of mischief said. "Tony has been nothing but kind to me, Mother. I'm truly happy at his side."

"Have you considered his mortality? Opposite the the mortals' myths, there are no such thing as a golden apple."

"I might have an idea, but it is too early to consider."

"You would rescind your own years? Become a mortal?"

"Not quite."

Thor stood abruptly and started pacing. He had never been very good at sitting still.

"Mother, what will we do about the All-Father? The things he has done... the things he has allowed..."

"Leave that to me, Thor. I know your father well and know how he works."

"Mother", Loki said hesitantly. "Do you know why Odin would want a child from me? From my own body?"

"I can only guess but I think it has something to do with Jotunheim."

"Jotunheim?" the brother chorused. Which was kind of funny.

"Laufey didn't have any other heir who still lived when you killed him. You are technically the rightful king. The truth of the Bifrost has been hidden, even in Asgard. My guess is that Odin wants to place a child of yours on Jotunheim's throne. For what purpose I can't say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone is being mean to me... doing things it shouldn't... bad phone... and since I'm writing on my phone this cause some issues and delays. Ah well, I will do my best.


	16. Chapter 16

With quite some impressive acting skills Loki managed to convince his mother he felt exhausted and needed quiet rest. And since his mom had turned into a ferocious mama bear she immediately made him go to bed. Then she took Thor with her, leaving the two of them alone. Tony knew better. His husband was craving some alone time, human and god. Slipping out of his clothes the engineer joined the Trickster on their bed, kissing him lightly.

"Your mom is both scary and awesome", he said.

"I really do not wish to speak of Mother at the moment", Loki murmured while pulling the brunette closer. At times it felt like being a teenager again. A more innocent teenager who would get excited over a heavy make-out session and some heavy petting. It was a relief, being like this. They had no pressure to do anything. 

Which didn't mean they didn't take it as far as either was willing to go. Always mindful of the other's state of mind. By agreement they didn't talk about it beforehand, when trying something new. Instead they paid attention or spoke up. It worked. As Loki got naked underneath him Tony decided to try something, well aware that it might trigger some unpleasant memories. He dug through a drawer, pulling out a condom and some lube. Then he placed a pillow under his husband's hips. At that he got a raised eyebrow and grabby hands demanding more kisses.

Putting the condom on two of his fingers he brushed them lightly against Loki's entrance. The god's breath hitched. Keeping his touch light the engineer kept caressing the area and after a while the raven relaxed. Making certain he didn't neglect other parts of his love Tony steadily increased the pressure of his fingers. Careful so he wouldn't push too far. When it seemed like the Trickster had gotten used to being touched in such manner he added just a little bit of lube to his fingers.

"Cold!" Loki exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I want to make you feel good, Honeybee."

"Ngh... Tony... I don't know..."

"Just my fingers. I promise. If it becomes too much I will stop."

Instead of answering the dark prince nodded, taking a harsh grip on Tony's biceps. He was horribly tense. Bending down the brunette kissed those pale lips of his husband, still touching carefully. With black locks spilt across the white fabric he was beautiful. Again the Trickster relaxed. Deciding to push a bit the engineer breached the muscle with one finger.

"Tony... I... I... can't... I'm scared..." tears started spilling from green eyes stained ghostly white skin. Quickly withdrawing and discarded the condom the human gathered his sobbing husband in his arms. The god was shaking badly, growing cold. Gathering a blanket Tony draped it over Loki's shoulders, murmuring reassurance. 

"I... I'm... sorry... sorr...y"

"Shh... you have done nothing wrong. I was stupid, okay. Didn't think."

"It... it is something... you.. you want..."

"Honeybee, I wanted to make you feel good and there are plenty of other ways of doing that", hugging the god closer he continued. "Lokes, I want to help you overcome your trauma for _your_ sake. Because I love you. Seriously, I'm crazy for you. And that's saying something since I'm Tony Stark."

A choked laughter slipped out from the Trickster who leaned into the hug. Loki rested his head on the human's shoulder. They sat in silence for a moment. 

"I think... it might be possible at a time when I haven't recently been reminded", the god of mischief said. "It is too fresh."

"And that's on me. I was stupid. Are we good?"

"Yes, Tony. We are good."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Mind joining me under the blanket and snuggle a bit?"

Tony chuckled and did just that.

* * *

If it was something Thor had never thought possible it would have been for Loki to _not_ want their mother's attention. Yet he watched his brother make all sorts of excuses as to why he couldn't do this or do that. He himself couldn't get enough of her presence. As always it was very soothing and would have thought that all three of them would spend time together. It was not like the younger god spent all his time with Stark either. That, Thor might have understood. They were very close and spent an awful lot of time together. However, such was not the case.

"Give him time, Thunder pants", the inventor said. "This isn't easy for him. He knows neither of you two knew what was going on but he feels some resentment anyway."

"Why would he feel resentment?" the Thunderer said. "We have done nothing!"

"That's just it. You did nothing. You was told he didn't want visitors so you didn't visit. You was told he had been confined to his chambers but didn't confirm it. He was gone from Asgard for months without either of you noticing. Add to the fact that it was his dad who caused his pain to start with. Someone both of you still claim."

"Odin is my father... I can't change that. I'm defying him as it is."

"And Loki understands that. He knows exactly how complicated all of this is. But emotionally? He is still hurt. I don't think he is avoiding your mom consciously either."

Thor thought about Stark's words. The mortal was surprisingly well attuned to his brother's mental state. It was true that their mother was almost attempting to smother her youngest son. In a loving and caring fashion. Loki had never been one to appreciate being coddled. Maybe he should have a word with Frigga. They needed to focus on confronting Odin after all.


	17. Chapter 17

He almost collapsed into his wheelchair as the repulsors powered down. It was surprisingly exhausting to be fighting like this, even though he never once touched the ground. His mother was on him in an instant, fussing and worrying. Frigga meant well and probably wanted to make up for her inaction. Yet, it grated on his nerves. Sighing Loki made Lisa put away the armour, waiting for the rest to return. While he could have used magic to aid with the clean-up they tended to send him back to the Tower regardless. Outside Tony landed easily and disengaged his suit. The engineer preferred to send a crew rather than join the Team in cleaning up the streets. Incidentally his crew would also take care of any technology that found its way onto the streets.

"There is the man of the hour", his husband quipped with a grin. "Never seen anyone hightail out of a battle that quickly."

"They were hardly worth the effort anyway", the Trickster said dismissively, still enduring his mother's fuss.

"You shouldn't be battling at all", she admonished. "I can see how tired you are."

"I'm perfectly fine, Mother. This level of battle is nothing."

"Care to explain your exhaustion then? I have seen you after battle before and you have then been less worn even from a rougher fight."

"That's pretty easy to explain, actually", Tony inserted and came to join them, holding a tumbler. It didn't contain alcohol, although the mortal thought it did. "Flying the suit takes a lot of concentration and your body is working non-stop to keep the balance. I have Jarvis to assist me but I still do the fighting and flying. Loki is moving more than I do and has to compensate for his disability. Since his feet can't move, the rest of his body has to work harder."

"And you have not rectified this?" Frigga demanded.

"I have, in a manner of speaking. The boots are designed to respond to the movement of the whole body, calculating the appropriate response and reading minute shifts in the muscles."

"Meaning", Loki concluded. "I have to use my whole body just to stay upright in the air. Even more so when I am required to stay still while performing a spell. Tony has done everything he can, Mother. Please don't judge him so harshly."

"Of course", the queen smiled sadly. "I simply worries for you."

"You feel guilty."

"I do, yes. I should never have let your father deceive me so."

"He is not my father."

"Loki..."

"He did this himself, when he gave leave for others to hurt me. You are my mother and Thor is my brother but Odin will never again be my father."

Sadness flickered across Frigga's face. She hugged him as tightly as she could. "Of course", was all she said.

* * *

The movie had ended but no one was moving. It had been a light hearted love story with little plot. Entrapping both Thor and Frigga. In moments like that it became very clear, in a stark kind of way, that they were related by blood and Loki was not. Speaking of the Trickster. Head and shoulders rested on Tony's lap as the god slept. He had nodded off before the end of the first act. After muttering about being bored. The others had not been particularly impressed either. Asgard's queen had never seen a movie before so they had aimed at something safe.

"Next time we let Loki choose", Clint grumbled, making Thor jolt in surprise. 

"You would trust my brother with such choice, Barton."

The archer shrugged. "He is good at choosing movies", was all he said.

"Truly?"

"Don't be so surprised, Thunder Pants", Tony said. "You baby bro is a pretty good guy and he has good sense. He just needs people who can appreciate it."

The god of thunder stayed in sullen silence but who cared. Loki snuggled closer in his sleep, face pressed against the engineer's stomach. He was freaking adorable and Tony loved him all the more for it.

"As I have told you in the past", momma queen said. "You need to see your brother for who he is, not for who you would wish him to be."

"Wise words", Bruce said. "Loki is a good person. He has just been horribly hurt several times. Nothing can fix that now."

"You can do better from now on", Steve protested. "You can always strive to do better."

Frigga beamed at them. It was obvious she had tried to tell her son the same things many times without success. Probably tried to tell her husband the same thing, also without success. Clearing his throat Tony petted the black hair.

"What about Odin? How will you approach him?"

"I will demand of him the truth. Depending on his response I will either call on the priesthood or on the council. Your marriage will be publicly announced in all the realms so all may know."

That... that wasn't reassuring. At all. Did Asgard have any concept of abuse? Neither of the two blonde deities seemed to grasp the true severity of Odin's actions. They seemed angrier about being lied to than Loki being hurt. Permanently disabled. Tony had looked into options and there were none. All alternatives would only cost his husband more mobility. Oh, Thor and Frigga were angry. Just not angry enough. 


	18. Chapter 18

They were on the bed. Loki was nestled between his legs and his head rested on Tony's thigh. Earlier the same day his mom had returned to Asgard. Stating she couldn't stay any longer without drawing suspicion. Since then the Trickster had been forlorn and moped. Normally the engineer might have made a quip about it but he wasn't completely insensitive. A hand picked at his jeans absentminded, cheek rubbing against the fabric. Smiling slightly the brunette let his fingers fall through the black hair, attempting to be soothing.

"Say..." he started and took a deep breath. "You said something to your mom about prolonging my life or similar. What was that about?"

Loki sighed and rolled onto his back. "There is one way that might work but it would tie us together for the rest of our lives."

"And we haven't known each other for very long."

"No... it would mean that I would share with you my essence. Splitting the years I have left between us."

"Share your essence? That sounds... weird..."

"Mmm..."

"How long do you guys even live?"

"Approximately five thousand years, I've lived for nearly one thousand and fifty years."

Five freaking millennia. No wonder they looked down humans as mortals. And if they were to split that between them, Tony would live for two thousand years. If they split... thoughts halted. Loki was willing to sacrifice centuries upon centuries of his life, to stay with him.

"You would really give up that much of your life? For me? Honeybee, I don't deserve that."

"Yet I think you do. I love you, Tony. More than I have ever loved anyone. You are a better man than you give yourself credit for." The Trickster sat up and scooted closer, leaning against the engineer. He was quite like an octopus sometimes. A very cuddly and adorable octopus. Caressing a pale cheek Tony kissed his husband. It was answered immediately. 

"If you think I'm worth it and are willing to do it, then I am willing too."

Loki paused, staring at him. "Are you sure? I can't say if there would be other effects as well and we would be tied to one another until the day we die. This is deeper than a marriage. It is a soul bond."

"Yeah", the brunette hugged the other tightly. "I want to stay with you. For as long as possible. Because I love you."

Taking a deep breath the god of mischief nodded. In his hand a soft green glow formed, it condensed into a small sphere. A white little light. Placing the light in his mouth he bent forward to Tony, sealing their lips together. A searing feeling burned through the engineer's body. Hot and cold at the same time. The world tilted on it's axis, spinning. Breathing in he felt a strange feeling of fire. Starting in his stomach and spreading out throughout his body. The sensation billowing, building, and then it surge from his mouth into Loki. 

Finally the light faded. Blinking the billionaire moved away slightly from the kiss. Looking into green eyes filled with love and wonder. He could feel his husband, Tony realised. A vague feeling of his whereabouts and his mental state. Seeing as his hubby was right in front of him the whereabouts thing didn't make much sense. But feeling just a hint of his emotions? That was huge.

Both moved at ones, claiming each others' lips. Grabbing at clothes, filled with an overwhelming need of being even closer. Not even a layer of fabric was allowed in the way.

Neither really stopped to consider what was actually happening. By the time the crescendo of emotions ebbed away they had both joined bodies and climaxed. Panting they stared at each other. Tony was still buried deep within his husband who seemed far calmer than ever before. A smile crossed Loki's lips as he surged up, claiming the human's mouth, moaning at the movement.

"You okay, babe?"

"Never felt better. Come my love, make love to me again."

When he put it like that...

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?" Frigga demanded.

"Tell you what, exactly?" Odin replied calmly.

"That Loki is no longer on Asgard." She saw him pause for a moment. Most people would have missed it but she had been married to him for three millennia. "I know what you did."

"Aye? And what would that be?" Seemingly nonchalant the old man still took hold of Gungnir.

"You gave orders that he was to be beaten. Violated." Thumbing the metal her husband nodded. "Why?"

"It was necessary. He has outlived his usefulness and caused more problems than acceptable."

"He is your son!"

"Is he? The man who tried to kill Thor and wipe out Jotunheim, is he my son?"

"He was hurt and confused by _your_ lies. You stand here and pretend to be wise. Innocent of bloodshed. You are not. How dare you hurt him so? Humiliate, hurt and betray him!"

The hand on Gungnir tightened. "I advice, my queen, to temper your words. I did as you asked. I removed him from the dungeons. There was still some use from him, I thought."

"The child", Frigga eyed her husband varily. "Why were you so desperate to have Loki fall pregnant, and by a guard no less."

"Jotunheim is in chaos as its throne stands empty. Loki is the rightful king of the Jotun but is not suitable to take the throne. I needed him to carry the child so there would be no contest as to whom the child belonged. With the same token I needed the father to be someone who wouldn't lay claim to child. When it could be anyone within a large group, none would come forward."

"He discovered your meddling and ended the pregnancy. Took away the unnatural addition _you_ added."

"Is that so", Odin turned to look at her. "You know where he is. You have spoken to him."

Swallowing the queen of Asgard stood taller. Time to remind her husband that she was a powerful sorceress in her own right, and a warrior. "And what if I have?"

"Then I would have his location so that I may retrieve him. There might still be some use to have of him."

Bless the strange mortal Loki had placed at his side. If not for that she would have feared greatly for her son.

"That won't be possible. He has been wedded to a member of aristocracy on the realm he is residing. That obligation takes priority over his duty as a prince of Asgard."

Anger rolled off the old king but she stood her ground. "If you arranged this..."

"Why would I? They have been married for months already. Before I knew of it."

"And who is this woman?"

"Loki's spouse is male."

Expression darkening further she knew she had painted him into a corner. A wife could have been collected as a new member of the royal family. A _husband _meant that Loki had accepted a role of submission, making him belong to his husband. What she had seen of Stark showed him to be an honourable man who cared deeply for her son. He was likely unaware of the full political implications of their union. After all, public obligation was very different from private ones.

"Who is this man then? An elf? No, they don't lend themselves to that role. Loki hate dwarves almost as much as he hates giants. Not the Vanir, they forbid same-sex relationships. Meaning Loki's husband is mortal. There are a handful of mortal men worthy to take a prince as his spouse. Tell me who it is or I shall tear Midgard to pieces."

"If you did, Thor wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Loki's husband is one of Thor's comrades. One of Midgard's mighty heroes and a man of great social status. The Man of Iron."

She could see shock through the rage. Thor had spoken warmly of Tony Stark and had often emphasised how he was nearly a prince himself. In all the Realms there were none who had a better claim on being worthy of a royal spouse. And he knew it.


	19. Chapter 19

Having crossed that particular line seemed to have shaken something loose in Loki. He was insatiable. Eager. Not that Tony complained, because it was awesome. There were still issues and his husband had some boundaries they avoided. For one thing, the Trickster _had _to be able to see his face. It was something they discovered quickly. If he couldn't he was immediately thrown back to his days if torment. When it happened they had been in bed, enjoying a pause in their love making. Loki had been stretched out on his stomach, head resting on a pillow. Looking super sexy and beautiful. So, Tony started to kiss the pale skin and caressing it with experienced fingers. A soft exhale and a pleased hum told him to keep going.

It wasn't until the engineer went to cover the body of his husband, thinking of starting another round, that shit hit the metaphorical fan. Seizing up the god of mischief started shaking. A strangled sound escaped his lips. Recognising the signs of a panic attack Tony was off him in an instant. When the god still didn't move he gently turned the stiff body so that their eyes could meet. His poor husband was silently crying, struggling to breathe and on the verge of a complete meltdown. Hugging him close the engineer refused to let go of him. It took a few minutes before Loki calmed down enough to see his surroundings once more. Then he clinging to Tony, sobbing loudly while crying on his shoulder.

"Oh, Honeybee. I'm so, so sorry." It didn't sooth the suffering deity in the slightest, who only crawled closer. Since, they had been more careful and talked things through a bit before going for it.

Beyond that, it was awesome. As long as Loki could see him, it was enough. Ironically enough, the Trickster's favourite position was him sitting in Tony's lap, back flush against the engineer's chest, moving slowly and intently. Apparently it worked both because he only had to turn his face to see the human and because he could feel the scar left from the arc reactor. 

That day, though, they were doing the more boring position of missionary. Since the god couldn't brace himself with his feet Tony had gotten them a special pillow designed to be used during sex. Strong fingers was holding on to his brown hair, demanding kisses. The long legs wrapped around his waist. They were very close to an orgasm when Jarvis started to try and get their attention. After a particularly awkward moment when Steve had walked in the A.I. had been instructed to only disturb their love making in case on an emergency. It didn't sound like an emergency, no loud alarms, so they willfully ignored Jarvis in favour of chasing that wonderful sense of climax.

"Stark! Get your asses out of that bed!"

Both halted and stared incredulously at Fury who leaned against the door frame between bedroom and living room. Seemingly undisturbed by walking in on the two. The director couldn't miss the fact that they were buck naked, or that Tony had his dick up Loki's ass. Glancing at each other it was obvious neither knew what to do. Finally the Trickster looked at the black man, narrowing his eyes.

"We are going to finish regardless of what you want from us. So either you stay and watch or you get the fuck out of our bedroom", he said, urging the engineer to move to prove his point. Tony complied. It was a bit bizarre but then, they were very, _very_, close. Ah, fuck it. Let the pirate watch if that's what he wanted. Everyone knew the billionaire had no shame. Not even looking to see if Fury had taken their threat serious or not he dove down, pressing his lips to Loki's, thrusting his hips. In obvious agreement the god moved with him and answered the kisses. Maybe five minutes later did they collapse, satisfied.

"Did he stay?"

"No", giggling the dark prince pointed at the closed door. "He practically fled the room when he realised we meant it."

"Ha! Serves him right. He should know I'm not put off by some voyeurism."

"Mmm, indeed my love. I liked that he clearly referred to both of us as Stark."

Smiling Tony kissed him again, because why not. Then he reluctantly rose. It was only so long they could stall. There was perhaps not an emergency but something was going on. Otherwise Fury wouldn't have come in person.

"Shall we go see what the pirate wants?" he said.

* * *

"Gah, couldn't we have waited until after they had taken a shower?" Barton made a face of disgust. Loki preened as he was rolled in. They had, in fact, cleaned up with his magic but he had intentionally left the heavy smell of sex lingering on them. Thor rolled his eyes, he was familiar enough with his brother's shenanigans enough that he recognised the behaviour. Wisely keeping his mouth shut. Tony was grinning. 

"That won't matter", Fury said, glaring at the pair. "You are participate in a large scale training exercise that will commence in two hours. You are already delayed and will get the debriefing on the flight over."

"Me as well?" Loki asked in surprise. 

"Apparently you are an Avenger. All Avengers has to participate in this training exercise. My orders come from Pentagon itself. Non-participation will see you removed from the special legal category assigned to the Avengers and you will be considered a vigilante instead."

"Do they really want the Hulk involved?" Banner asked worriedly. 

"They have specifically demanded your participation, Doctor Banner. Hulk or no Hulk", the director said, sounding very displeased with his superiors. Narrowing his eyes Loki watched his friend deflate. Someone had an agenda against the doctor. He would make certain their plans would be ruined.

By now the quinjet had been modified to accommodate the wheelchair so he rolled into the plane with ease. His specific seat was more a designated area that could interact with his mode of transportation. When he backed into it a special mechanism locked the wheelchair in place.

"Can you _please_ do something about that smell now?" Barton complained. "Fury, just apologise for springing this on us and he will stop."

"I would if not for the fact that I didn't learn of this until three hours ago. I tried telling them it was unreasonable but they didn't listen." The black man's scowl deepened. "The one leading this is general Thaddeus Ross. Yes Banner, that Ross. He raised a raucous about both yours and Loki's inclusion in the Avengers. Unfortunately, the higher ups listened."

"Bullshit", Tony growled. "Loki has been pardoned and cleared. And Bruce, he is a hero! The real thug is Ross."

"I know that Stark but my hands are tied. They are looking for any excuse to slam you down so don't give them one."

"I might be of assistance, director Fury", the Trickster said. 

"I would hope not. Your involvement is already messy."

Giving the man an affronted look the god continued anyway. "I can make an amulet that will allow Doctor Banner, Bruce, to fully control the transformation. He will be able to communicate with his alter-ego. With the time constraints it won't last more than a day but it should be to our advantage."

"Fine. Do it. But if it goes out of control, it's om your head. Do you understand?"

Showing his teeth Loki said with false pleasantry. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My "band" as I named it is something called spelmanslag in Swedish. A group of amateur musicians that play traditional folk music. Specifically music people dance to. Waltz, schottis, polsk. The group consist predominantly of senior citizens and I'm by far one of the youngest despite being almost 30. Most people play the violin, some play the keyharp - a traditional Swedish string instrument. Me, I play the ukulele. One of the members is my mom's childhood friend and is sort of an aunt despite no blood relation. She invited me to join and I've played with the group since January this year. It is quite different from what I'm used to but it is quite fun and I've improved a lot.


	20. Chapter 20

The so-called training exercise turned out to be a capture the flag kind of thing with the Avengers against the army. It was ridiculous. Several tanks, aeroplanes and infantry fighting against seven people. Tony couldn't understand the purpose of this. Naturally no one was allowed to use deadly ammunition or force. Instead colour bullets were used. Still over kill. Weaving between the aircrafts the engineer used weakened beams to shot at the engines. As if hit the plane went down. On the other side of the field their godly duo were fighting back to back, taking out tanks. Carefully of course. 

"Ross is smiling", Clint said through the comms. "Should he be?"

"He shouldn't", Loki said. "I suspect he wants to prove that the Avengers is a threat. If we can take out an army on our own..."

"Bastard" the archer muttered. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm working on that actually. One of my illusory doubles are currently negotiating with some of the officers. So far they are in agreement with me."

"Agreement about what?" Steve said, sounding slightly worried.

"You'll see soon."

Only Tony seemed undisturbed by this. Whatever the Trickster was up to he had trust in him. The officers wouldn't agree with him if it were something outrageous. Meaning it was not as bad as it seemed. Chaos was not the same as evil and sometimes chaos worked in ones favour. They didn't have to wait long. Suddenly a good portion of the armed forces broke off from the rest and took position that greatly favoured the Avengers. 

"Widow here, apparently they are on our side now", Natasha reported.

"They will act to protect our flag", Loki explained. "The officers agreed with me that the training exercise was flawed and that it would only have a purpose if the playing field was more level. Instead of the Avengers against the army, it is one force against another."

"Good job, brother", Thor said. "This should prevent this Ross from making honourless accusations."

"Let's hope so. We have most of the planes now on our side. They will focus on distracting the tanks."

With a good portion of army working with the team it became far easier to navigate the field. The risks also decreased on both sides. It was obvious now that Ross had intended to paint them as dangerous. Together with the pilots Tony distracted and took out the tanks one by one. It was a while later he started to notice that some of the done tanks, that were supposed to have stopped, kept going. According to the rules of the exercise they should have been treated as if they had truly been sabotaged or broken. Which was not so great and kind of odd.

"HOLY SCREWDRIVER!" Tony yelled when a missile exploded just to his left. Actually exploded.

"Iron Man, are you alright?" Steve called.

"Yeah, Cap. I'm good. Only one problem. That was live ammunition. If had hit me I would've been toast."

"Unacceptable", his husband groused. "I forbid you from being toasted."

"Aww, Honeybee, I love you too."

"Pay attention!"

"I am, Lokes. Believe me, I am."

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Another missile came flying at him. Out of instinct he swung his arm in order to aim a beam at it. Only, when he swung his arm an arch of gold and red light burst from his hand. It destroyed the missile alright. But it sure as heck wasn't coming from his suit. Everyone and everything stopped. A long silence. Then his comms sparked to life.

"Stark", Fury said. "What the fuck was that?"

* * *

Loki knew immediately what had happened when his husband destroyed the projectile heading his way. After all, he was _the_ most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms. That had been magic. Tony had used seidr. In a raw and uncontrolled kind of way that wasn't very useful normally. The other humans were in shock and seemed rather astonished. This needed to be defused effect immediately. 

"Lisa, have my wheelchair ready. I need to go down there."

"_As you wish, my prince._"

He dived down and managed to land on the rail to the viewing plattform, sitting down on it. Several men backed away, eyeing him with fear and apprehension. After centuries of mischief he knew exactly how to draw attention away from the issue. Zeroing in on director Fury he silently communicated his intents. From the look he got in turn, the black man understood what he had in mind.

"What happened up there", he demanded. "We could only see a couple of explosions."

"It would seem that one or two of the tanks used live ammunition, Director. We, the Avengers, are concerned about the safety of everyone here."

"You are not an Avenger!" The man looked like a starved walrus with less empty than a rock. Thaddeus Ross. 

"I would beg to differ, general."

"You are a war criminal!"

"Oh, really? Is that why my name was cleared and I was given an official pardon? Alongside my recruitment to the team? Not to mention the fact that I'm part of the team despite a devastating disability. That was caused by _you_ sending me back to Asgard. I also recall that you knowingly released the entity called Abomination yet _demanded _Doctor Banner's participation here today. Honestly, I can't help but wonder what the purpose of today's exercise truly was. Here you have enhanced human beings, master assassins and two literal gods, playing a game against the US army. Why?"

By now the attention had turned from him, and Tony, to the old walrus. None of the men assembled looked too happy. Obviously they had not been told everything and hearing it laid out caused reasonable doubt. As on timing Loki's wheelchair rolled up the plattform. With some theatrics, it never hurt, he made the transition from the rail to his seat. The equipment retreating to its compartments. Making sure to slump visibly he played up his exhaustion while also making a show of trying to hide it. All an act of course. But he was the god of mischief. It was a _good_ act. So good in fact that even Fury scowled a bit more in subtle worry.

Thankfully, this meant the team was allowed to head home without incident. They were not in trouble and Loki would get the chance to speak with Tony sooner. It seemed to be a very unexpected side-effect of sharing his essence. And not one he had seen coming.


	21. Chapter 21

"You need to tell me what's going on Honeybee, because I'm freaking out."

"I did tell you there might be side-effects from me sharing my essence with you. This seems to be such a thing."

"That... doesn't tell me much..."

Sighing Loki looked down at his hands rather than meeting the eyes of the humans. It was both a simple matter and a complicated matter. He wasn't sure what to explain, and how. To make matters worse, the others were silently judging both of them. 

"Lokes... did you give me magic?" Tony asked and knelt in front of him, taking his hand. "Honeybee, I'm not angry. Okay. I'm not angry. I just want to understand. Did you give me part of your magic?"

"That's not quite it..."

"You can go ahead and tell me what happened, sweetie, I will be fine."

"It is about the nature of magic... all being of higher intellect in the Nine has the potential capability for magic. Among them the Vanir has the highest aptitude followed by the elves. Humans... has the lowest aptitude. In exchange, those who managed to master the mystic arts tend to be fairly powerful. If reliant of spells. Human mages are basically wizards. They can tap their power from the fabric of reality but don't use seidr."

"With you so far."

"The elves are usually shamans, calling on nature spirits and spirits of the dead. The Vanir, Aesir and Jotun use seidr. Seidr is an inborn power that allows you to channel the powers of the universe. That power goes through your core and becomes your magic. Your core is your seidr. Humans do have the potential for a magical core but it rarely awoken."

"Okay. I think I got. So, the stronger core you have the more powerful you are?"

"Yes and no. A strong core allows you to channel a lot of power, yes. But powerful magic is not determined by sheer force. Take Thor. He has a strong core but his magic manifests only as weather manipulation. A powerful sorcerer is someone who can accomplish remarkable feats. A strong core helps but isn't necessary. Sometimes it can be a disadvantage as more power is more difficult to control."

"And all of this relates to me... how?"

"I can't say for certain but I think that when I shared my essence with you it awoke your core. You've likely been using your seidr unconsciously since then, in small amounts. Refilling coffee. Finding a missing tool. Manipulate chance in your favour. That sort of thing. Today, your life was in danger and your magic responded to that threat."

"Sooo... it isn't your magic in me but rather your magic made me a mage?"

"Well... no... a mage is someone with training. But my essence binding to your own awoke your latent potential."

"Smaller words for us in the back?" Barton yelled, crossing his arms. Tony looked over his shoulder.

"I've basically become Harry Potter, bird brain. Guess I need to go to Hogwarts."

"Yeah right. Go learn with the wizards, Stark."

Out of instinct Loki grabbed his husband, pulled him into his lap and held him possessively. Blushing he realised his actions. Thankfully the engineer just roared with laughter.

"It's okay, Honeybee. I'm not going anywhere but I'm assuming I have to learn how to control this."

"It would be... advisable. Yes."

He was not prepared for the sudden kiss. They had tried to keep the displays of affection to a minimum among the others, cuddling or holding hands. To be kissed suddenly, in from of their friends was unexpected. Tony's chocolate eyes were barely an inch from his own green eyes.

"Loki. Did you really think I was going to ask someone else to be my teacher? That I would disappear?" he said. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you and I trust you. Of course I'm going to ask you to teach me."

No one said anything when the Trickster pressed his face against his husband, holding him tightly. Not even Tony himself.

* * *

"Those two are like an overly sweet dessert. I shouldn't enjoy it but can't help wanting to eat it", Clint commented after the pair left. 

"You have changed your tune", Nat cooed. "What happened?"

"What can I say? The guy has grown on me."

"Sure seems like it. What do we think about what happened today?"

"Tony could have been killed", Steve said solemnly. "Those missiles were aimed at him. Loki deflected the issue back on Ross but that hasn't solved the problem."

"You think there are hostilities still?" Thor said. "Against Iron Man? Because of my brother?"

"I doubt that", Nat shook her head. "Only a few outside of the Avengers know they are married. Whatever that was, it was aimed directly at Tony."

"So what do we do?" Banner asked tiredly. "We don't know who is responsible or how to stop them..."

"Nat and I can find out", Clint said. "That's our speciality."

"We need a plan in the meanwhile", Steve said, crossing his arms. "A deterrent that won't cause provocation."

They sat quiet, contemplating their options. Finally the god of thunder spoke up.

"My brother is a very possessive person, he might not have many attachments but the ones he do have are extremely precious to him", he said. "Naturally he would be even more so when it comes to his husband. You all saw him just now, at the mere mention of them being separated. If their relationship became public knowledge it could work as a deterrent without causing further problems."

"It would also put your brother in danger", Bruce warned.

"There is little mortals can do to him. Especially after friend Stark has equipped him as he has."

"Hmm... it could work", Steve conceded. "How should we do it?"

"The upcoming gala", Natasha said. "They can go as spouses. Public but not in the spotlight."

"Do you think your brother will agree?" Cap asked Thor.

"He has no reason not to."


	22. Chapter 22

He gave the Trickster an uncertain look. There were a few hours left till the Gala and Loki had decided that this was the perfect time to practice magic. Tony was not on the same page as his husband. 

"Shouldn't we do this some other time? And, you know, practice some spells or something."

"Spells is good and all but this way you get a feel for your Seidr. It is something simple without high stakes."

"I can't show up in a hot pink jumpsuit, Honeybee."

"Which is why we are doing this with time to spare. Should it not work properly you can still change in the normal way."

When he put it like that, he had a point. Sighing Tony followed the instructions he had been given and tried to picture the clothes he intended to wear. With permission Loki was allowed to see into his mind for this exercise.

"Not quite. You need to picture the clothes on you. The way they stretch, feel and look", the god said. "Remember that you are only limited by your mind."

"Could I picture something different from what I intend to wear later? Something far easier?" A picture of himself in his underwear popped up in his head. The Trickster snorted. 

"I think something a bit more challenging would be appropriate. Try a shirt and a pair of jeans." That he could do. "Good. Now, imagine that you super impose the image in your mind on top of yourself. Like a photography. Slowly exchange the pictures so the one in your mind becomes the real one."

It was weird. Especially since he had to close his eyes in order to "see" what he was doing. Thankfully the terminology made sense, which Loki probably did on purpose. He actually felt when his clothes changed. Opening his eyes he looked in the mirror. Wearing the shirt and jeans he had imagined, with one difference. They were hot pink.

"Did you do this, Honeybee?"

"Of course not. You merely changed your image unconsciously by telling yourself 'not hot pink'. We can't think in negative, Tony."

"Alright. Okay. Can I change it?"

"Of course. Just repeat the steps and keep in mind the colour as well."

It took him five tries to make the clothes look normal and not carnival coloured. With a steady stream of instructions he put on shoes, took of shoes but kept socks. Put on a jacket. Changed the type of shirt, pants. A different colour. A tie. No tie. A bow tie. Sunglasses. Normal glasses. When his phone bipped to tell them it was time to go, he was actually wearing the nights outfit. Feeling rather tired he nonetheless felt really proud of himself. Sitting in his wheelchair, looking smug, Loki was also properly dressed.

"You look happy", Tony commented and kissed him. "Did I do well?"

"You accomplished in mere hours to master something many mages take years to learn. Of course I'm happy."

He had... chuckling the engineer kissed his husband again before they headed for the elevator. Clever god. By not offering any praise and kept up his stream of instructions he had spurred the billionaire to learn. Just to prove he could. As such, Tony had indeed learnt how to do it. Trying his new skill he summoned a glass of scotch to his hand, using the same principle. Only when he drank it, it didn't taste like scotch.

"What the heck? How can a drink taste like boredom?"

"Conjuring food and drink is a bit different from conjuring clothes my love. Here", the Trickster waved his hand. It didn't become scotch but rather some berry drink. Without alcohol. Still, better than drinking actual boredom.

"Finally", Clint complained. The archer was wearing something that looked like tactical gear in a bit finer material. Meaning it was hideous. 

"Say Honeybee, is it possible to change someone else's appearance using the same method?"

"Certainly. Sometimes it is easier since you can look at them."

Heh. Good to know. Concentrating he imagined Barton in one of those three piece suits that he knew the agent hated but looked decent in. From the yelp it had worked. Tony grinned.

"Honeybee, you are awesome."

"Of course I am. I'm a god."

"I've intended to ask", Bruce said. "Why do you call him 'Honeybee'?" 

"Simple, Brucie bear. He is sweet with a sting."

"That's... That's all?!"

"Yep."

"That was easy to figure out", Loki said haughtily. "I knew immediately. Why do you think I never told him to cease?"

* * *

The car stopped in front of a long red carpet. Along the sides stood humans, waving cameras and microphones. Naturally the able-bodied Avengers exited first. Steve was the one to retrieve his wheelchair, since it was fairly heavy. With some help Loki managed to get from the car and to his seat. He could, of course, simply teleport but it was a waste of energy for such a short distance. Not worth it. Besides, it drove home his condition to the masses. Tony nonchalantly took his hand and kissed it in a rather suggestive manner. Pulling him down gently the dark prince kissed his husband on the lips, lingering for a moment.

A hush filled the air before it was broken by a rush of voices. Journalists asking questions eagerly. Loki didn't acknowledge them and wheeled inside instead. This was his night he had decided. Also, it was fun, watching the mortals scramble. Beside him Tony snickered.

"Peas in a pod, the two of you", Banner said, shaking his head.

"That's why we fit so well together, you know", the engineer said. "And the fact that we are both handsome bastards."

"Of course."

"Mr. Stark? Mind explaining that little display of yours? A publicity stunt? Or a prank? Why would you kiss Loki, a known enemy of Earth?" The speaker was a blonde woman who was annoying the god of mischief. His husband groaned and muttered to himself, calling her Christine. So, a former conquest then. Loki wasn't ignorant. He knew his love had had many lovers in the past and wasn't bothered by it. As long as it stayed the past.

"Excuse me, miss?" he said, drawing attention to himself. Other journalists were listening as well. "Are you suggesting that the Avengers are enemies of Earth?"

The blonde woman blinked in surprise and narrowed her eyes. Not an idiot then. Just not intelligent enough to see what he was doing.

"The Avengers are heroes", she said.

"Ah, I see. Yet, you call me an enemy. Even though I'm part of the Avengers and have joined them in battle?"

"You attacked New York."

"I have been exonerated and declared innocent due to extensive torture and mind control. Are you saying Hawkeye is also an enemy then?"

"No! I..."

"Why, then, are you calling me an enemy? I'm in a wheelchair my good lady. Does that not tell you anything?"

"Explain why you kissed Tony Stark!" she soldiered on, which was impressive and rather foolish.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my own husband?" Loki said, raising an eyebrow just so. "That's unkind of you."

"Husband?" the woman sputtered.

"Yes? We've been married for a while now. It is no secret. Shield is aware, as is the rest of the Avengers. Even Asgard is aware" - for all good that did him - "since it is a sound match in regards to my station."

"Your station?"

"Surely you are aware that both Thor and I are princes? That is no secret. Now, I don't think it is appropriate to remain here, outside. The Gala is after all, inside."

Once out of her sight he grinned widely. It had been a while since he could do some harmless mischief. Tony was shaking with quiet laughter as he followed. When they had cleared the entrance he roared with laughter and clutched the wheelchair to keep upright.

"Her face! Her face! So hilarious. So freaking hilarious. You are a genius Honeybee", he gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. Then he bent down to kiss the Trickster soundly. "Love you, Lokes."

"Love you too, Tony."

* * *

Alexander Pierce watched the billionaire kiss the black-haired alien. His plan to use general Ross to get rid of Iron Man had failed. The next part of the plan could not proceed while the Avengers were all together. Too dangerous. If Stark really had married the alien god they would have to back off. For now. But Stark wasn't the only threat to their plans. He would need to take out all of them.

It was time to use the Asset.


	23. Chapter 23

Tugging at his tie Steve tried to relax. How the others just managed to blend in was beyond him. Even Thor, who by all rights should stick out like a sore thumb, moved with ease through the throng. The only one who didn't blend in was Loki and not because of lack of attempts. People just didn't pay attention to someone in a wheelchair. Obviously the Trickster was quite angry with them for ignoring him, if the pranks was any indicator. Making his was over Rogers thought he could act as a buffer between the god and humans.

"You didn't have to make her squeal like a pig", he admonished gently.

"You didn't hear her", Loki hissed and pitched his voice. "'Personally I think invalid people should be euthanized' she said."

"Oh... okay... yeah, that really bad."

"It is horrible, that's what it is. Asgard or Midgard, both are the same. Trash talking people they believe can't hear them or are above notice."

"There were people like that during the war", Steve said. "The Nazis, they didn't only target the Jews. They also targeted disabled people and homosexuals. I rarely hear anyone talking about it. Gypsies were also rounded up..."

"Tony told me that when the allied forces freed the prisoners at the death camps they didn't free anyone marked as homosexual. Simply moving them to a different prison."

"Has Asgard seen similar things?"

"Frankly, _Asgard_ has done worse. Thor's grandfather and Odin's father, Bor, wiped out the Dark elves from the Nine due to one man's arrogance. Both Thor and I made attempts on Jotunheim. Growing up I was told that Frost Giants were monsters who ate naughty children. Imagine my shock when I discovered I was one."

Wincing the soldier could easily picture the fear and panic racing through Loki's mind. He had heard parts of the story, of course, but it didn't make it any easier.

"People can be small minded... always looking for someone to bully. During my father's youth it was the Irish and the Catholic. Then it was the Black Man and today it is the Muslim."

"Does my tendency to play tricks on people seem more justified now?" the Trickster smiled a toothy grin. "I rarely play tricks on good people, Captain Rogers. Pranks, yes. Harmless pranks. Tricks are meant to expose the ugly side so all may see. Be it mortals or gods, no one can hide their ugly side from me forever."

* * *

His new found skill was hilarious. Never had a gala been so much fun. He was careful, kind off, since most would blame his hubby and that wouldn't do. Unfortunately alcohol and self-control wasn't exactly synonymous. Fortunately, neither was alcohol and magic. The drunker he got the lesser his ability to change people's clothes at random. Stumbling Tony accidentally sat down in someone's lap.

"'ologies..." he muttered.

"What have you done to yourself, love?" a cultured, low voice chuckled in his ear.

"Lokes? Didya see me with whatshername... and whatshisname... doing... something..."

"I'm afraid I missed that. I notice you having a bit if fun though."

"Hoooneeeybeeee? Where are you?"

"You are sitting in my lap, Tony. Captain, would you mind wheeling us to the car?"

"Not at all." Oh, that was Rogers. Sounding bloody amused he did. And he could _see_ Birdbrain laughing his head off.

"Sto.. p laughing, Barton! Make your... o'fit hot pink!"

"I'd like to see you try, you are smashed! How did that happen, eh? Thought you were immortal now."

"Nonsense", Loki said. "He is a bit sturdier and has better stamina but his basic constitution is still human. Once he learn to burn anything he consume for his Seidr he won't get drunk. But that's in the future."

"You can't get drunk?"

"Rarely. It is unwise of a sorcerer to get drunk."

"Loookiii! I love youuu!" Tony said. Just for good measure of course. And cling to him while peppering the pale man with kisses.

"I know, dear. I love you too."

"I'm impressed you are keeping a straight face", Natasha said.

"I've seen Thor in a wedding dress. My husband been headless drunk is nothing."

"Wait, what?" Brucie Bear said. Thor groaned.

"Please brother, do not retell that story. I beseech you."

"Oh well, not at this point. Maybe next time I need to punish you."

"... I'd rather you stab me again or turn me into a frog?"

"That has happened?" Steve asked mildly. Were they moving? By now Tony was between awake and sleeping. He could hear everything but couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Aye. Loki knows I really like snakes so one day he transformed into a beautiful snake. When I went to pick it up he went 'bleurgh, it's me!' and stabbed me. We were eight in your years."

"Seriously?"

"He had stolen my favourite book at the time and drawn all over the words. I regret nothing."

"... and the frog?"

"He was constantly eating my dessert. I did warn him."

"He did... I deserved it."

Chuckling Tony leaned against the slightly cool body next to him. Things tended to go downhill for him at some point but he felt really happy right now. He treasured it dearly.

* * *

"Fury is dead."


	24. Chapter 24

"Fury is dead." Steve's voice rasped on the other end of the phone line. A chill settled in Tony's stomach. The Captain and Romanoff had gone to Washington for a mission under Fury. That was a week ago.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked. This guy... he is strong and fast. Just like me." Another super soldier? This looked bad. "Natasha calls him the Winter Soldier. Apparently he has popped up for decades, assassinations and kidnappings. Shield has been compromised. We don't know much more."

"Do you want the team to join you?"

"Not for now. They are tracking my calls, Tony. I can't say much more at the moment. I contact you again when it safe. Keep your heads down and be careful."

"Likewise, Cap."

They didn't hear anything else from their two teammates until a couple of days later. The phone rang in the middle of dinner. All of the remaining Avengers froze. Shaking himself the engineer picked it up.

"Tony Stark."

"Hi, my name is Sam Wilson. We got a common friend who wears a flag", the person at the other end said. "He is in a bit of a tight spot and could use some help."

"Is our mutual friend in the company of a blonde woman?"

"I think calling her a red-head is more accurate. She got killer thighs by the way."

"Where is my friend?"

"At my place in the capital. Something about an old Greek monster rearing its heads."

"Alright, thanks. We will be over as soon as possible."

Hanging up the phone he turned to his friends. They had all heard the conversation. Grim faces met his own.

"Cap is in trouble", he said. "Let's go help him."

"Tony", Loki said. "He was talking about a hydra. Why?"

"Wait what?" Clint stared at the Trickster. "How did you get that?"

"Greek monster with many heads? Usually a hydra."

"Hydra was a subset of the Nazis during the war", Tony said. "Steve risked his life trying to stop them. And now, they are back."

* * *

He had never seen two people look so worn and exhausted. Even though he worked as a counsellor for the VA's office. Both just... collapsed and fell into deep sleep. Sam discreetly placed the call to Stark, basing it of what Rogers had told him. This way too big for just three people. When the quiet knock came, he tensed and opened the door a crack. Outside stood the Avengers. Well, one was sitting. Looking around he stepped back to let them in.

"No need for worry", the one in the wheelchair said. "I have cloaked us from spying eyes."

"Good to know. Come on in. The other two are asleep. Came here looking like they got run over."

"So, what's going on?" Stark asked.

"I know only the gist of it. They said Hydra has infiltrated Shield and plans to wipe out every potential threat. With some sort of mass killing weapon."

"Project Insight", a blonde man said, adjusting a quiver. "I told Fury it was a stupid idea."

"Maybe we ought to make some introductions?" the black-haired dude said from his seat. "Our host is looking a bit confused. I am Loki, god of mischief. This is my brother, Thor, god of thunder."

The huge looming blonde nodded in greeting, thick arms crossed. Gods, huh. He had heard the rumours but had not quite believed them.

"Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye", the other blonde said. Many blondes in the Avengers it seemed.

"Bruce Banner", the unassuming one said. Sam looked at the man. Rumpled clothing, hair in disarray and a tired expression. This was the Hulk? Guess impressions can truly deceive. 

"You already know who I am of course", Stark said, smiling grimly.

"I do, yes. Sam Wilson. But you already knew that. Heard you had gotten married. Congrats."

"Thanks, Lokes and I are very happy."

"Lokes?"

"That would be me", the raven said. Ah, Loki. Lokes. Made sense. They didn't get any further than that before Rogers confused voice joined them.

"Tony?" Captain America was staring at them a bit wild eyed. "All of you... why are you here?"

"We are a team, Cap", the billionaire said. "We are doing this together."

"Good", Romanoff said, walking in. "We will need it. And we need a plan. Loki, can you come up with something?"

"I need more details. Tell me everything you got", the guy said confidently. 

"Let's hope it works or we will be toast", Stark said sitting down on the sofa.

"I've told you, you are not allowed to be toasted. I forbid it."

"Will do my best, Honeybee. Let's get this show on the road."

Sam looked around. It was kind of amazing that he was among all these remarkable people. Not only that, they felt safe to include him.

* * *

"Bucky?"

"Who the hell is Bucky?"


	25. Chapter 25

The plan was at its core very simple. First they needed to get Wilson's wings. Which didn't take very long when you have someone who can teleport. Second step was heading to Shield's headquarters. They seperated into three teams. Tony, Loki and Thor would fly there, observing. Clint and Bruce took a quinjet, creating a distraction. Steve, Natasha and Sam went by car. Since they didn't know how deep the infiltration of Hydra went, the plan was to expose the Nazi organisation and give people an incentive to choose the right response. To do that, they needed Captain America. His credibility was high.

Dodging a swing from the metal limb Steve wondered if he was going to make it there alive. The masked man was quick and strong. Locked in hand to hand combat they were evenly matched. With a smooth movement the soldier grabbed the mouthpiece and kicked hard. The mouthpiece gave away and the man staggered but kept his feet.

Familiar blue eyes met his own. Face exposed Steve suddenly knee who he was facing. And it was impossible. 

"Bucky?" he asked.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" the growling reply broke his heart. With a quick tap he activated his comms.

"Loki? Do you read me?"

"I read you Captain. You are delaying, what's happening?"

"We are being attacked. It's... it's... Bucky... I don't know how and he doesn't seem to remember me..."

"Where are you, Captain?" Steve told the god of mischief his location, not certain what help it might be. "Keep him distracted."

"Wha..." the comms went quiet. Ducking a blow from his long-lost friend he swore and tried to get his head back in the game. He really didn't want to hurt the other. A sentiment not returned. Taking a hit to his head he stumbled. The next second Nat had wrapped her legs around his neck. He knew they had a history but he hoped she wouldn't go too far. When she was slammed into a truck he regretted his inaction. Starting to run he halted when a shadow flew over his head. It wasn't Sam. Instead he saw Loki catch Romanoff as she was tossed, setting her down on her feet. Without waiting he turned back to Bucky, aiming with precision and tackled the man. Clearly ignoring the pain in his legs from the movement he slams his palm against the brunette's forehead.

Everything is quiet for a minute. Then Bucky lets out a shrill scream. Scrambling away from the god who take flight again. Clutching his head his eyes meet the captain's, widening. The jaw goes slack. One word slips out, filled with disbelief.

"_Steve?_"

"Bucky", Steve breath with relief and hurries forward to catch his best friend in a bear hug. "Thank God you are alright. I thought you were dead."

"Steve... oh my g... Steve! Fuck!" The other man clutches him just as tightly. "Fuck..."

"I hate to interrupt this touching reunion but we are on the clock, remember", Loki said, hovering nearby. "There is no more time, I will teleport us to the headquarters. Sergeant Barnes, are you up for kicking some Hydra ass?"

"... I kill them all."

"Good. Miss Romanoff? Wilson? Ah, excellent. Let's hurry then."

The world blinks out of focus and then they stand in the roof of Shield headquarters. Sam and Nat takes off to their respective tasks as the Trickster flies away.

"Steve... who the hell was that?"

"Language, Buck!"

"Fuck off, punk. You got worse mouth than me."

"I'm glad to have you back."

"Yeah, let's keep it that way. Now. Who the _heck_ was that?"

"I explain later. We need to stop Hydra."

"Nuh uh. You better tell me now. Or I will go crazy."

"No you won't... but fine. That was Loki, the Norse god of mischief."

"Wait, what?"

"Loki. God of mischief."

"Like as an actual god?"

"That's what they say."

"They? There is more?"

"He does has a brother. Come on, let's put down Hydra."

"He has a _brother_? Hey, don't just walk away! Hey! Steve! You punk, you better explain properly later. Don't you ignore me!"

Smiling Steve felt his chest fill with warmth. He had not realised how much he had missed having Bucky by his side. They would talk once all of this was over. For now he was just happy to have his best friend back.

* * *

"Fury, your ass!" Tony exclaimed at seeing the black man. "Cap said you were dead."

"I needed everyone to believe that. I'm surprised you turned up for this."

"Yeah? Guess what, all of the Avengers are here. We are going to stop this."

"You better have a plan."

"Not me, my hubby. It is already underway." Pausing the engineer realised something. "Ha! He counted on you still being alive! Clever god! Where do you need to go?"

"You better be right about this, Stark. Or I swear!"  


"Or what? Loki would swat you like a fly if you tried anything."

"... this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally do this but eh, why not. You guys can decide if you want Steve and Bucky to become lovers or if they should remain friends only. Let me know in the comments. I'm fine with either and for once haven't decided myself yet.


	26. Chapter 26

Cap's PA rang out as the helicarriers started to rise from the underground. Tony had given three people a device that would effectively shut down the weapons but not destroy the crafts themselves. In the meantime he was gleefully watching Natasha kick ass. Until she made an info dump on the internet. All of Shield's secrets, and all of Hydra's, for all to see. That would be horrible trying to navigate. Whelp, not much he could do. He was busy fighting the STRIKE team. Who apparently were all Hydra. 

"Well, hello agent Sitwell", he said to the diminutive man. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Stark? What do you think you are doing?"

"Could ask you the same thing. Now, you have two options. Surrender or having to have a chat with my hubby. What will it be?"

"Why should I surrender?"

"Because", Loki said in his ear in that low hiss of his, "I'm the alternative. Your choice." 

Blanching the Hydra agent lifted his arms hurriedly. Maybe he thought to create a diversion or maybe he hoped to lessen his crimes. Babbling and trembling he said: "The sceptre. They will be trying to get away with it."

"Where is it now?"

"Will you be okay, Honeybee?"

"I have no intention of actually touching it", the Trickster assured. "Once I've removed the stone from the casing the sceptre will just be a piece of metal. The Mind Stone is easier to shield anyway."

"Mind Stone?"

"No time, dear. Tell me where it is agent or you will have trouble."

* * *

"Why the heck did you think jumping into the water would be a good idea?!" Bucky was practically yelling at him. Spitting out some more water Steve nursed the gun shot wound. A Hydra agent had gotten a lucky shot as they neutralized the helicarriers.

"I didn't do it on purpose", he coughed. "I'm just glad I got you back before all of this. Imagine if I would have fought you."

"Whatever. Come on. There are some people waiting for us and they look armed."

Following the pointed finger with his gaze he saw his team standing proudly. Well, almost. Loki was sitting on Hulk's shoulder, which was kind of funny. Smiling the super soldier leaned on his best friend. 

"Let me introduce you to the Avengers", he said.

"Who the heck are the Avengers?" Bucky said, eyeing him.

"My team. I think you might like them."

There were a round of greetings as his friends introduced themselves. The brunette startled at hearing Loki and Thor call themselves gods. His reaction to Tony was a bit more volatile. He flinched and jerked back. A flash of guilt crossing his face.

"Howard... had a son?" he said. "Fuck... fuck..."

"Hey... don't get too excited", the engineer said, scrounging his face in confusion.

"Fuck", the former soldier looked sick. "Fuck! Man, I'm so sorry. I swear there was nothing I could do. They... they brainwashed me. Fried my brain and pumped me with all kinds of nasty things."

"Okay, this is freaking me out. What are you talking about Bucky Bear?"

"Your parents... I... I... I killed them..."

Everyone went quiet. Tony stared in disbelief, fist clenching. "They died in a car accident..."

"It was supposed to look like one. Your dad... he... he... had made some kind of super soldier serum. Hydra wanted it... Fuck! Fuck!" Iron Man's fist connected with Bucky's jaw. Sending him flying. Stark looked down right murderous and might have gone further if not for Loki. The god leaped of Hulk and hovered between the men, arms stretched out. Staring at his husband the engineer seemed at a loss. As if on cue the Trickster's thrusters choose that moment to sputter out, depositing him on the ground. And since his feet couldn't hold him he started to fall forward. Letting out a yell Tony dove forward and caught the taller man. His suit retreated so he could cradle the god close.

"I'm fine, Tony. And so will you be", Loki assured. "So will you be."

"Honeybee?"

"I know you feel shock and anger. It is frightening, discovering the truth of something you believed. But is it truly Barnes you should blame? As opposed to Hydra? Who has murdered and tortured thousands of people? Him included."

Tears started falling from Tony's eyes. The god of mischief wrapped him in his arms, disregarding how awkward their positions were. A bit further away Bucky was getting on his feet, rubbing his jaw. Steve limped over to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I figured he would do something like that. Those two are really close, huh."

"They are married so I guess so."

"Married? Steve, they are two guys... how?"

"A lot of things have changed since the forties. Some good, some bad."

"Guess I have some catching up to do."

"So do I, we can catch up together."

"Sergeant Barnes", Tony called. "Do you need a place to stay? I have plenty of room in my Tower, in New York."

"Would you be okay with that, Tony?" Steve asked.

"My hubby here reminded me that I took _him_ in before I knew the whole truth about him. So fair's fair. What you say, Barnes? Ready to join the crazy?"

"Sure, why not. My life is already crazy anyway."

"Wonderful. Lokes, do you feel up to deal with the vultures?"

"You mean wreaking havoc among journalists with my words alone?" Loki grinned. "I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... mixed opinions. I've made a decision regardless but I wouldn't be me if I simply told you. So, wait and see. For those who hasn't come across my works before. I'm not really a shipper so I play around with different pairings. There might be others you like among my previous works.


	27. Chapter 27

Loki slayed the reporters. Verbally. Since his wheelchair was still at Wilson's house he had once more taken up a perch on Hulk's shoulder. Making him quite intimidating. Using magic he made his voice heard easily. Watching him from the side, Tony grins. It was always a treat watching his husband tear into the vultures. Opposite to what many believed he didn't actually hate journalists. Knowing that they could do an important job. Like exposing corrupt politicians or drawing awareness to issues. Even though he didn't like Christine Everhart he wouldn't have known about his weapons being sold under the table without her.

What he didn't like was the once who only looked for sensational news and attempting to tear people down. Just like the vultures trying to capitalise on the fall of Shield and the info dump. Which was why it felt so good watching Loki completely own them.

"You mean you would rather Hydra had succeeded in killing one point two billion people because they presented a _potential _threat?" the Trickster said in answer to a question Tony had missed. "Potential threat to Hydra at that. Not America or Earth. Are you saying the Avengers were bad because we prevented that? I think you should reconsider your position on mass murder. On _global _mass murder."

The poor sod shrank down as everyone else turned to glare at him. Soon the questions changed direction but the god still had the upper hand.

"Man, he doesn't hold back at all", Barnes muttered to the side, arms crossed. Tony would lie if he said he was feeling comfortable around the guy but he was mature enough to keep it civil. Alright, he had punched the guy and had wanted to downright murder him. Thankfully his Honeybee had intervened, knowing he would regret it when he cooled down. The former sergeant and Hydra assassin was clearly pretty banged up. Years, decades, of torture could do that to you.

"It always goes like this", Steve said. "Somehow people never learn. They keep trying to verbally spar with him and they always lose."

"He is a fucking menace."

"Language, Buck..."

"Shut your lily white ass, Punk. You used to have an even more foul mouth than me."

Snorting the engineer tried to keep his face smooth. But oh he was soooo going to tease Steve for his "lily white ass" later. Maybe he liked Barnes after all. The guy certainly had a handle on Captain Patriot.

* * *

Collapsing on the sofa in Wilson's house Loki wanted to sleep for a decade. He had extended a lot of energy during the day and was feeling the effects. It wasn't made better by the fact that tension had been running high. Sitting down beside him Tony patted his legs invitingly without saying anything aloud. The god happily swung his legs up and placed his head in his husband's lap. Soon gentle fingers were petting his hair. He loved when the engineer did that. Closing his eyes he relaxed.

"Thank you", Tony said softly. Too soft to be heard by anyone else. "For stopping me. With Barnes."

"I know you would have regretted it later. Besides, I know better than most what it feels like to have your reality turned upside down."

"No kidding. Asgard has screwed you over."

"Which they could only do because Odin allowed it."

"Now there is someone I wish I could reduce to greasy ash."

"A bad idea. Even if you succeeded it would only invite war."

"Figured as much. Doesn't mean I can't dream about it."

"You have never seen Odin, dear. I think he looks different from what you imagine. Although... he is a bit similar to that serial killer in that movie about farm animals."

"Are you talking about Silence of the Lambs? Wait, Odin looks like Hannibal Lecter? Scary thought."

"If you add long white hair, beard and an eye-patch."

"Eye-patch? Like Fury?"

"The other eye. You know, you should invite Barnes and Wilson to join the Avengers."

"Barnes I can kind of see but Wilson?"

"Both play off our good Captain. The sergeant is familiar with his lesser sides and the Falcon has a calming effect. They would be good allies."

Loki opened his eyes to look at his husband, Tony had a thoughtful expression on his face. It was likely he would ask both men to join. If they would accept was more ambiguous. Snuggling closer he let his eyes close, slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sam was not prepared for a former super-villain and a super hero to crash on his sofa. But both Loki and Stark had conked out while the others were talking. The dark god was sprawled across the billionaire's lap who had one hand tangled in the black locks. Thor picked up a plaid and covered them both, looking very pleased with the sight.

"Are they always tooth-rotting sweet?" he asked Hawkeye who was the one in best shape after the day.

"This is pretty mild, actually. You should see them normally", the archer replied. "It's cute and kind of annoying."

"Do you know why Loki is using a wheelchair? He can use his legs, right?"

"It's a long story but long story short, his feet are basically paralysed because his dad is an abuse ass who allowed his son to be tortured and raped."

"That's... that's both _too_ much and not _enough_ information at once..."

"Yep. He is not my favourite person by any means but we are more alike than I would like."

"Being an Avenger sounds like a crazy life."

"It is but we do it because there is no one else to do it. If we didn't, people would die."

Being a former paramedic and pararescue Sam could understand that sentiment. Being surrounded by heroes who risked their lives like this was... humbling and kind of cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anthony Hopkins, who played Odin in the MCU also played Hannibal Lector in Silence of the Lambs. I don't like horror movies and haven't actually seen the movie. I do now that tidbit though.


	28. Chapter 28

"What will happen to Shield now?" Loki asks as he settled in the sofa. The last couple of days he had enjoyed some quiet time while the others were busy cleaning up after Hydra. With his wheelchair he was less efficient outside of the battlefield. He had been missing his husband though and was very pleased to have Tony returned to him. All of their friends were still on clean-up duty. Which meant they had the top of the Tower all to themselves. Looking rather exhausted the engineer pulled him close anyway, kissing his temple.

"Shield is out of commission until further notice. Fury is still dead, officially, and no one is qualified to take over. With the deep infiltration many people are reluctant to revive Shield. There is already the CIA and the FBI after all", Tony said. "The Avengers... well, there are mixed opinions. For now we have been designated as an independent organisation that only act against larger or more acute threats. Preferably after being cleared by the Pentagon."

"Hmm... and if the threat is elsewhere?"

"Undecided. The UN are hosting meetings between nations."

"Hopefully things will remain calm. I prefer you at my side."

"_I _prefer to be with you, Honeybee. Would you believe that people claim you've tamed me?"

"You mean I haven't?"

Tony gave him a pretend glare before bursting out in laughter. Callused fingers threaded through his hair and pulled their lips together. Closing his eyes Loki melted into the kiss. He hugged his husband, reluctant to part even a little. The engineer scooted up a bit and swung his legs up. Crawling awkwardly the Trickster managed to drape himself on top, resting his head under Tony's chin. One hand came to rest on his lower back while the other took one of his own. A gentle kiss was placed on his knuckles. 

"You didn't have to tame me", his husband murmured. "I was already yours." Loki nuzzled the human's neck and sighed happily. They didn't sleep but they didn't do anything else either. Satisfied with being close.

* * *

Ulf had been a part of the Einherjar since his early manhood. His loyalty had always been to the royal family. It had aghast him how many would disrespect the youngest prince. Especially those closest to Thor, who should have known better. Not that Ulf had been part of the royal guard in a decade, instead he had been tasked with overseeing the negotiations on Vanaheim after an internal conflict. He had been called back to Asgard because prince Loki had disappeared. The general, Tyr, was concerned for his well-being. 

"He has been missing for months", Tyr said while pacing the room. "Thor went to look for him but he seems distracted by the mortals. If Odin knows something he hasn't said anything. I want you to take a member of the royal guard and head to Midgard. See if you can find Thor, perhaps he has news of his brother."

"By your command, general. Any specific guard?"

"No, but someone who is of lower rank. To avoid problems."

It didn't take long to track down an idle guard who he ordered to come with him. The man was named Gravfe, Ulf sort of recognised him but couldn't place from where. Training, probably. Heimdall had obviously heard Tyr's words and was waiting for them. They landed on the roof of a very tall building. Jumping down to the balcony below was an easy task and the glass door held no delay.

The Einherje was not prepared for what he saw. Two men were sitting on a sofa. One of them was short and obviously human while the other was none other than prince Loki himself. Upon seeing then the prince blanched and looked terrified. Green eyes widening.

No... wait... the prince was not looking at Ulf. He was staring at Gravfe. In terrified horror. Turning to his companion the old warrior caught a glimpse of leering hunger, strange satisfaction and cruelty. It was unnerving. And it was directed at the god of mischief. Who was attempting to stand but slammed into the floor instead, trying to crawl away.

"Wow wow, easy there Honeybee", the mortal exclaimed while giving the Asgardians a suspicious look. He helped the prince into a contraption and then placed himself in front. Arms crossed. Glaring at them. 

"Your highness", Ulf greeted. "It is a relief to find you in good health. General Tyr was worried."

"Really? Maybe he should ask All-Daddy how he treats his kids. Or you could ask your friend over there", the human sneered. "Who gives me the creeps. Bet you were one of the men who hurt and tormented my husband."

What? Husband? As for his companion. Glancing at Gravfe he did feel a shiver. The man truly had a disturbing expression. 

"Are you speaking of the prince, mortal?" he asked. "You name him husband?"

"You bet your ass I am."

"Few are worthy of marrying a member of Asgard's royal family. Who are you?"

"I am Tony Stark. Man of Iron or whatever crap Thor is calling me." Man of Iron? He had certainly heard some stories that had seemed farfetched. Perhaps there were more truth to them than expected. "Not that it matter when you barge into _my_ Tower. And if either of you really hurt Loki, I will do my best to kill you."

"He did. The guard", prince Loki said in a strained voice. "I... I remember him... he... kicked me... and... ra... raped me..."

The Man of Iron growled, aiming some kind of gauntlet at Gravfe. Ferocious anger burned in his eyes. Feeling sick Ulf looked at his fellow Asgardian. 

"You attacked and _raped_ a prince of Asgard? Why? What could possibly justify that?"

"Odin All-Father", Gravfe said, "gave us the orders to break and breed the Frost Giant. So we did."

'We'?! There had been more than one? Had... had the All-Father really ordered his own son to be tortured and raped? Wait. Frost Giant? Ulf couldn't think but he had always been loyal to the royal family. All of them. Drawing his sword he knocked out Gravfe. General Tyr needed to hear this first hand.

* * *

Breathing harshly Loki tried to regain his composure but he couldn't. Not with one of his rapists standing there. Grinning. Reality was slipping away. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. Tony. He needed Tony.


	29. Chapter 29

Tony wanted to ask why the heck the older dude just knocked out the creepy dude but Loki was clocking out on him. Disassociating. Green eyes going blank. Breath stuttering and body trembling violently. Looking over his shoulder it didn't seem like the older of the two Asgardians had any intention of coming closer. Instead he clasped a set of handcuffs on his buddy and stood where he was. Whatever. Jarvis would warn him if need be.

"Honeybee? Loki? Can you hear me? You are not there. It is over. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, you hear? Never again", no response. This was bad. Taking the pale hands he felt them grow colder. Meaning his hubby was going into shock. The god was limp as he lifted him from the wheelchair. He looked at the Asgardians. "You better get your asses out of here."

"The prince... will he be well?" the old-timer said. "I... I know not what this man has done or what has transpired on Asgard in my absence. General Tyr should know more..."

"Look, I don't care. Loki has been hurt way too many times by way too many people. The fact that there were people who took pleasure in harming him? That paints the picture just fine. Now, get out."

Thankfully the man did leave. Dragging his... prisoner... with him. Not wasting anymore time Tony hurried to the bedroom. Gently placing Loki on the bed he pulled a thick blanket over the limp body. All while murmuring gently, petting the long hair. He wasn't sure how long he sat beside the Trickster, trying to comfort him, before the god stirred.

"Tony?" he croaked.

"Right here, Honeybee. Right here."

"You are real..."

"A hundred percent. You are with me, in our bed, in our home."

"Our home?"

"Of course, you are Loki Stark now. What I own, you own."

Pale fingers clawed at him and the engineer scooted under the blanket, cradling his husband. Breath hitching the god of mischief started crying. It was silent. Painful to watch. Taking a pale hand in his Tony placed it over his heart. Loki looked up at him through the tears.

"Tony?"

"Not long ago, I had pieces of shrapnel in my chest. Do you remember?"

"Yes, they are removed now..."

"Yep. But while they were still in my chest I was at risk of dying at every turn. It was my biggest fear yet I couldn't face the surgery until it was pushed on me."

"By miss Potts..."

"We broke up soon after. It was too much strain. I could have died on that operation table", the pale hand bunched up his shirt. "But it didn't. I'm still alive. Thanks to you my heart will beat for two more millennia. And I get to be with _you_. Everything I've been through is worth that. You know why?"

"...'cause you love me."

"Because I love you. You are not weak or pathetic for panicking when facing one of your rapists. Especially one walking free like that. But I will be there for you, whenever you need me. Alright?"

He didn't get a verbal answer but he certainly got an oral one. Loki pressed their lips together, holding tightly. Tony held him close, answering the kiss gently. 

* * *

Tyr waited quietly outside Odin's study even though he wanted to slam the door and demand answers. Ulf had returned not long before with a guard in tow, speaking of outrageous events. Interrogating the guard, Gravfe, had confirmed the story. Finally the treasurer left and the general could request a meeting. Sitting behind his desk the All-Father was calmly reading a document, only briefly looking up to acknowledge the other man.

"My king", Tyr greeted. "I have in my custody a man claiming to have assaulted a prince of Asgard both physically and sexually. He claims to have done so on your orders."

"I take it you are talking about Loki", the old man stated, still not looking at the general. 

"You don't deny it? You really had prince Loki beaten and raped? Why?"

"I needed him to produce an heir to Jotunheim's throne. He refused to cooperate."

"Needed him to... the prince might be a shapeshifter but I know he can't get pregnant."

"Not normally but I used my powers to change that."

"Wasn't it proven beyond doubt that his highness had been mind controlled during his incursion on Midgard?"

"He wasn't while he tried to kill Thor or destroy his own realm."

"Thor had done similar things with less consequences. Why is Loki different? He is your son! Adopted or not."

"Laufey had no other children than the one he threw away. Loki was meant to bring peace, not war. Due to his actions that is no longer an option."

"You really don't any error in this thinking?"

A fist slammed into the wooden desk as Odin half rose to his feet, spittle flinging from his lips. "_You will have care for how you speak to your king!_"

"What about the care from a father to his son? Or is my words useless?" It was a well-kept secret that Tyr was a bastard son of Odin. Not even Frigga knew. He was not eligible for the throne due to his ignoble birth but it warranted him some protection nonetheless. It worked. Calming down considerably the king glared at him. Unfortunately there wasn't much the general could do. He wasn't a blood relative of Loki and even though Thor was his younger half-brother they didn't share the Odinson name.

The word of the king was law. Odin was the law. And a prince belonged to his king. Only if the consequences of his actions were deemed unjustifiable could the council act. Ulf had said Loki was on Midgard, with a mortal.

"It doesn't matter anymore", the old man grumbled. "The foolish creature has married a mortal. A few decades and he is in my grasp once more."

The god of mischief had gotten married? To a mortal? Was there anyone among them who was high ranking enough that it could be considered a valid match? Ah... one of Thor's shield-brothers perhaps? Tyr was a master strategist. If he treated this like a battle field, surely he could find a way use this to his advantage. And to Loki's. 

"Isn't there usually a great feast honouring the union between a member of the royal family and the chosen spouse? Since the marriage was entered on Midgard, we could hold the feast here. Even if it means mortals will be invited. They will need to send an entourage."

Greed and cold calculation lit up in the single blue eye. Good. Now the general would need to gather all information he could from both Ulf and Heimdall. 


	30. Chapter 30

After the two strange Asgardians had left he sort of expected the Avengers to have to battle hordes of Viking wannabes. Instead, life returned to its quiet meandering. Well, as quiet as life as an Avenger could get. Barnes and Wilson was great additions. Falcon added an extra aerial fighter while the former Winter Soldier was a sharp sniper. Tony had taken to record the interactions between Bucky and Steve, they were too hilarious not to. It revealed a completely unexpected side of the Captain and was filled with good natured bickering. Loki had taken time to properly purge Hydra from the man's mind and sooth the worst memories. Once he felt safe Barnes was quick to turn on the snark and sass.

"You cheated, you punk!" he accused his fellow super soldier. 

"I wasn't aware there were any rules", the blonde answered mildly. "We were wrestling."

"What kind of wrestling includes sticking your hand down my pants and squeeze my ass?"

"The same kind we did when we were kids? I remember you pulling that move on me plenty of times."

"Okay love birds, ease it up", Tony chuckled. "We know you are in love, no need to advertise." Barnes stared at him as if he were crazy. 

"What are you talking about, Stark? We are both men!" he said. 

"So is Loki and I but we are married anyway."

"Very funny."

"Actually Bucky", Steve said, looking awkward. "They are married. Same-sex marriage is legal in New York. Being homosexual is no longer a crime."

"Wait, what? I thought you guys were just messing with me. Two guys can seriously get married?"

"Or two ladies", Loki said as he joined them. The team were gathering for a team dinner. Which had been the god's idea. "This practice has existed in the other realms for millennia. Once, it was considered a good way for nobility on Alfheim to handle their younger children. A political union without children."

"You two are really married?" Barnes asked. Smirking the god of mischief rolled over to Tony and pulled at his shirt for a pointed kiss. His husband was much taller than the engineer but due to the disability he could barely reach the human's shoulders while seated. Still, it was no problem. They kissed happily but didn't make a show of it.

"Okay, alright. I believe you."

"Good. Now, what was that about squeezing each other's ass?"

* * *

Loki, Bruce, Natasha and Clint was all sitting down playing a game of Mahjong. They were currently on the third round and Bruce was the West wind position. Opposite him sat the god of mischief. Who had won two previous rounds, making his point count quite high. If he won this round as well he would be difficult to beat.

"Circle of four", Clint announced and placed the stone in the middle. 

"Pong", Natasha said, picking it up. The two spies had somehow managed to dominate the round for a while. Maybe they were somehow cheating but it was unlikely. "Red Dragon."

"Kong", Loki announced calmly, claiming both the stone and a piece from the wall. Dang. Bruce had not seen that ome coming.

"How are you so good at this?" the archer grumbled. "That's the second kong this round."

"This game is part strategy, part pure luck. What is pure luck but a form of chaos", the god said lofty. "Chaos is my realm for a reason."

"Cheating..."

"Not at all. I'm not using any magic. This game just happens to suit me."

Eventually Bruce manage to knock Loki from the position as East wind with a sequence hand. Worthless but quick. The deity flashed a pleased smile. Obviously he liked winning but he also enjoyed seeing them outsmart him. Coming back from a meeting Tony stopped in his tracks, staring at them. 

"Are you _still_ playing? You played when I left as well!" he exclaimed. 

"This is the seventh round, dear. Be glad we are only aiming for sixteen."

"Sixteen?"

"When each person has been the East Wind four times. Although, if they win as the East Wind they remain so until they loose."

"How do you decide who wins?"

"The one with the most points wins in the end." Loki took a stone from the wall, made an exchange and announced. "Two of bamboo and I'm sitting on a stone."

Bruce groaned. _Again_.

* * *

Bucky fought dirty. Horribly dirty. It took all of Steve's concentration to keep him from winning. Not only did he give payback for getting his ass squeezed, he did plenty of other things that would make Tony double over in laughter. While calling them something ridiculous with innuendo. Unfortunately, the blonde wouldn't be able to blame him. What, with the brunette biting his neck or groping his chest. At one point he even went so far as to grab Steve's crouch, giving it an intimate squeeze. 

"What the heck, Bucky?" he yelped and batted away the intrusive hand. His face burning.

"Please don't tell me you are still a virgin, Steve? You are a freaking superhero."

"So what if I am, I haven't met the right person."

"Let me guess, you haven't kissed anyone since the forties."

"Aforementioned point still stands."

"You have spent too much time with Loki, sounding so fancy", Bucky grinned. "I better fix your long drought of kisses, eh?" A shit-eating grin stretched the familiar face. Before he could react the brunette had pressed his lips to Steve's. Not a mild one either. Mind reeling the blonde had no time to react when his legs was swept from out under him. Landing painfully on his back he glared at his friend.

"And you accuse me of fighting dirty", rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand he tried to ignore the lingering feeling of soft lips. It really had been a long time since someone touched him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Mahjong originated in East Asia, most likely China, and is a far cry from the solitaire version most are familiar with. The basic rules are fairly simple. I learnt them when I was about ten years old. Because you need four people to play it is seldom I have a chance anymore. My family is living in different cities - me included - and my friends are busy and also live in a different city from me. I have never played a full game, one cycle IS at least 16 rounds. A full game is four times as many. Even one round can take everything from a few minutes to an hour.


	31. Chapter 31

It was late in the night, the lights from the city below flowed, creating a glowing river. He had woken from a nightmare and felt unsettled. Helping himself to some sweetened liqueur he was sipping from the glass.

"Can't sleep, brother?" Loki turned and saw Thor standing a few feet behind him.

"Neither can you, apparently."

"Loki... are you truly cross at Mother and I for not questioning Father more? For not insisting?"

Watching the colourful liquid reflecting the lights outside the Trickster let his thoughts sort themselves before replying. "In a way, yes. If it had been only a few weeks I can understand but they tortured me for months. Before that I was alone in the dungeons. Neither of you visited me."

"... I'm sorry... I... thought to heed your wishes for once."

"I understand that. Intellectually. Yet my heart screams betrayal. It will take time, Thor. That's all."

"Are you well, then? I heard about... the visit."

Visit. Such an innocent word. It seemed like the Einherje was truly not aware of the situation but that only made it worse.

"No. No, I'm not."

"Will you be?"

Would he? He wasn't sure. His life felt... fleeting. Like it was built on a cloud. The only real thing was Tony. Intelligent, wise cracking Tony who had opened his home and his heart to someone he would have been excused for hating. Would he be well?

"I hope so. Truth be told, I need Odin gone to truly feel well again. That and my tormentors facing justice."

"You aim to be king then?"

Turning his wheelchair Loki looked at his brother, annoyance flickering. "Do I look like I want the throne? That there would even a smidgen of a chance that could happen? I will never walk again, Thor. Much less lead an army. Not only that, I've tied myself to Midgard. To Tony. No, I don't aim to be king. I aim at being able to live without fear. And as long as Odin is king, I won't be able to."

Nodding slowly the oaf finally seemed to understand. Then he did something unexpected. He smiled. Smiled and knelt beside the Trickster. 

"You are my brother, Loki. I hate what Father did to you. What he allowed. But you are safe here. No one can hurt you anymore."

Sighing inwardly the god of mischief lamented the lack of wit in his golden brother. Why did he have to be so oblivious and dim-witted all the time? How could he still see the world in such simple terms of black and white? There would be no help from the god of thunder. He lack the mental fortitude to see beyond the present. Hopefully he would learn the reality in time.

* * *

He was quietly watching TV on his sofa when the door creaked open. Pausing the movie Steve looked to see Bucky standing in the doorway. His chest was bare and he wore loose pants. 

"Hey Punk", the brunette said. "What are you watching?"

"Just a movie."

"An odd choice for a movie."

Glancing at the screen the blonde saw himself in black and white. One of his old war movies.

_Wait..._

His best friend joined him on the bed - _bed?_ \- and the movie resumed. The storyline was oddly jumbled. Mixing real life events with cinematography and different movies blended together. Nothing odd. _Nothing?_

Suddenly Bucky's hand was on his thigh, rubbing intimately. Steve raised an eyebrow at his friend who watched him intently before kissing him. Melting into the kiss the super soldier let himself be laid down. Their bare skin rubbing against one another. 

_When did they get naked?_

A cold metal hand grabbed him between the legs, moving rapidly. Moaning loudly Steve arched his back at the fingers breaching him - _wait! _\- swallowing at the tongue, no dick, in his mouth. _Why does everything keep changing?_ The slurping sound as Bucky swallowed around the blonde's lenght shifted to the former asset towering over him. Thrusting his hips, making their skin slap as he penetrated Steve.

"Say it, Steve. I won't let you come till you do", his lover - _friend_ \- cajoled. 

"I love you."

_I love you._

* * *

Pleasure coursed through him and he jolted awake with a start. Staring blindly at the dark ceiling Steve placed a tentative hand over his crouch. Wetness rubbed against his skin and he knew exactly what it was. Where it came from. Sitting up slowly he buried his face in his hands.

Just a dream.

Just a freaking dream. And what a dream. Glad that no one could see him Steve got to his feet, heading for the bathroom. Already the details were fading. He wanted to blame his dream on Tony's influence but he knew that was unfair. Washing his face with cold water he tried to banish the dream. To no avail. Instead he could feel his lenght harden as the images once more surfaced. Ashamed yet unable to help himself he sank down on the floor, slipping a hand inside his boxers. Palming himself. The dream got company in the form of memories and pure fantasy.

It didn't matter that he stained his underwear, they were already dirty anyway. Guilt and longing warred in his chest. He thought of the words from his dream.

_I love you._

"I love you, Bucky" Steve muttered to himself. Love was supposed to be a wonderful feeling so why was he feeling so miserable?


	32. Chapter 32

As they gathered for their evening meal Thor couldn't help but notice that the Captain seemed oddly despondent. Eating his food in a mechanical manner and avoiding conversation. In many way it reminded the Thunderer of his brother, back in their early youth when Loki would shut down for one reason or another. It was also remarkable that the good captain had chosen a seat away from his dear friend Barnes. Who had given him an odd look but otherwise undisturbed by the action. Based on the narrowed eyes of the Trickster, Loki had also noticed this unusual behaviour. No one else seemed to pay any attention to it.

After the meal the god of mischief suggested that they watch a movie together. All of them. This was met with general agreement.

"Tony dear, do you think it might be possible to get an express delivery of chocolate to the Tower?" he asked the inventor who eyed him curiously. "I've have read that watching this movie without any is tantamount to torture."

"I'm a billionaire, Honeybee. I can get anything delivered. Milk chocolate? Dark? White? Chocolate cake? Bar? Pralines?"

"Yes."

Stark raised an eyebrow but shrugged, telling his body-less servant to take care of it. While they waited for the sweets they took care of the dishes and prepared some snacks. Once the chocolate had arrived Loki announced they were going to watch a movie called Chocolait. As they arrenged themselves on the sofas the Trickster claimed the roomiest one for himself and his husband. No one complained, probably because of his disability. With a pointed look Thor was directed to the other large sofa occupied by Banner, Barton and Romanoff. Leaving the Captain and Barnes with the only other sofa. A two-seater that barely fitted both of them. The former assassin pulled Rogers down on his lap, muttering about selfish gods.

Soon the movie started to play and Thor realised quickly that this movie would be woefully lacking any great fights.

* * *

Popping another praline in his mouth Tony watched the screen happily. Loki had been right. This was not a movie to watch without some chocolate yourself. It was a good movie. One of Johnny Depp's more subdued roles. Not quite a romantic drama but not just a drama either. The big blonde was clearly bored due to a lack of explosions but all the humans was very engaged in the story. Well. Almost. Steve seemed distracted. He would squirm or jump suddenly. A blush would spread at the most unlikely times. Barnes didn't seem to notice or maybe he didn't mind. He had an idle hand on Cap's thigh, his thumb rubbing from time to time. Hmm...

A light-hearted drama with some romance sprinkled in. Set in a time period the two suoer soldiers could emphasise with. The main character being something of an outcast. A political leader using religion to discredit said character while walking all over the priest. Oh, and chocolate. Tons and tons of chocolate.

Loki was frighteningly intelligent and had pretty good social skills. His ability to read people could rival Natasha. As Tony watched Barnes hand was alternating between rubbing and squeezing the inside of Steve's thigh. Making the blonde soldier both blush and pale. Nervously fidgeting. The engineer bent down to murmur in his hubby's ear.

"Are you trying to play match-maker", he said.

"I don't have to", the Trickster replied smugly. "I'm just setting the mood. Did you know chocolate can act as an aphrodisiac?"

Both grinned at each other before going back to watching the movie. When, near the end of the movie, the priest started talking about being human and being flawed Steve looked like someone had actually clubbed him over the head. There were a light in his eyes. A sort of longing. A similar light was present in Barnes eyes. Both held on a litte tighter. Was a little reluctant to stand up when the movie ended.

* * *

Steve tried to act casual as he took of his shirt, ignoring Bucky standing in the doorway. They had seen each other plenty of times after all. Only his dreams kept popping up in his mind, making him feel embarrassed. It didn't help that his friend had been very touchy-feely during the movie. A good movie. He liked it. And had been nice of Loki to make runes that gave Buck some sensation to his metal limb. Even convincing Tony to make a new and better arm.

A hand slid down his spine and he jumped, giving his best friend a glare. The Jerk just smirked and rounded on him. Blue eyes alight. What happened next had Steve wondering if he had fallen asleep and this was another dream.

Bucky kissed him. On the mouth. It was so unexpected he froze. When tugged to the bed he followed meekly, stumbling onto the mattress. Another kiss was pressed to his lips while a hand slipped underneath his sweatpants and boxers. His choked sound morphed into a groan as it closed around his member. Going more slack his mouth was plundered by an eager tongue.

Was this a dream? It certainly reminded him of one. Only, in the dreams things had always been oddly jumbled. And he had never experienced physical sensations. Teeth nibbling at his jaw told him this was definitely _not _a dream. Arching his back as a particularly pleasurable stroke sent jolts through his body he stared at Bucky. His friend had blown pupils and his face seemed almost flamed. Breath just a bit short. Some time between the brunette had lost his shirt, exposing his chest. His hands, both flesh and metal, was now tugging at Steve's waistband, trying to pull them down. Nearly ripping them before he managed to pull them off.

Realising he was now naked the blonde felt unsure if he should be embarrassed or excited. The next moment the other was also naked and boy was he not prepared for that. Again Bucky kissed him, latching their mouths together. The flesh hand went between their bodies and...

..._started to rub their members together_.

A single grip holding them both. Hard erections flush as the brunette worked on both of them. Not letting up on the kisses. Without really thinking Steve raked his fingers through the brown hair. Lost to the sensations. 

They came at the same time. Spent ending up on the blonde's stomach. Rubbing both of them a bit more Bucky still pressed increasingly sloppy kisses on Steve's lips before collapsing on top of him.

Coming down from the high the soldier started to fully comprehend what had just happened.

"Buck..." he cleared his throat. "Bucky?"

"Mwha?"

"I just... why?"

"You wanted it. I wanted it. That's why."

"You... wanted..."

Pulling himself up on his elbows Bucky looked at him with amusement. A gentle hand caressed his cheek before their lips met in a far more tender kiss than before.

"You are not the only one you know."

And somehow, he knew. Exactly what they knew didn't have be defined or spoken out loud. That was sort of the point. 

"Shower?" he asked instead.

"...sure."


	33. Chapter 33

When the invitation came it was far from welcome. A messenger held the envelope in his hands, scorch marks from the Bifrost marring the Tower. Tony took the invitation so the guy would leave sooner. He opened it once everyone had gathered. Reading the content he swore loudly. 

"What's the matter?" Thor asked.

"What does it say?" Bruce said. Reading out loud the engineer tried to keep his voice calm.

"'In celebration of the union between Anthony Stark, hero of Midgard and a brave warrior, and prince Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim we invite thee to festivities held in their honour.'" Taking a breath he continued. "'To sir Stark and the Avengers. You are all hereby expressly invited to Asgard for the celebrations and are allowed to bring one guest per individual. To prince Loki, your presence will be obligatory.'"

"Damn."

Tony wasn't sure who said it, it didn't matter. A sick feeling boiled in his stomach. He turned to his husband.

"I thought you didn't have anymore obligations to Asgard?"

Grimacing the Trickster sighed. "This is different. This is a supposed celebration in my honour. I can not not go. It would be seen as an insult. The same holds for you but in a lesser degree. I know not why Odin had decided to do this."

"_I _have to go?"

"You could use your role as a protector of Midgard as an excuse, since that is part of the merit you bring to our union." Oh those green eyes looked at him with poorly hidden fear. Did Loki really think he was going to let him go alone? To the place where he was violated and mutilated? Kneeling the engineer took the pale hands in his, kissing the knuckles.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, mister. You can count on that. I'm just angry they are forcing you." Loki smiled softly, bent forward and kissed him. Man, he was gorgeous. 

"When is this thing?" Natasha asked. Looking at the date Tony realised he had no idea what it meant. Handing the invitation to his husband they waited.

"Ah, two weeks from now on the day of Sun."

"Sunday?"

"Yes", the Trickster smirked. "Many weekday names are from the Aesir. Thursday is literally Thor's day. Tuesday is the day of Tyr and Friday is the day of Frey."

"In the old Norse Wednesday is Onsdag, meaning the day of Odin", Thor filled in, seeming to realise his mistake a second to late. It was clear his brother had avoided mentioning that on purpose. Still, two weeks. That gave them time to plan. 

"So. Any ideas how to pull this off?"

* * *

Despite having felt reassured directly after their... fun... Steve found himself feeling stressed and uncertain. Never once had Bucky given any inclination that he might be interested in men. Especially not in the blonde. Then he suddenly got... intimate. At night he slip into Steve's bed, working him up with kisses and that strong hand of his. What was this? Why? It didn't help that Buck was growling bolder. Just the night before he had swallowed down the Captain's member shamelessly. Then, like all the other times, acted like nothing during the day.

If he was honest, he was scared. Seventy years earlier they could have been killed for doing this. Both had changed and was living in a time they didn't belong in. Not truly. He was in love with his best friend. 

Steve was in love with Bucky. As much as he hated this ambiguous relationship of theirs he also relished in the intimacy. He was still scared. What if Bucky had another view on this whole thing? How would he handle it? He wasn't sure. And it scared him.

* * *

Who could have guessed Stevie was really sensitive? Lapping at a nipple Bucky grinned to himself at the absolutely needy sound the blonde was making. This was great. The best. So cute. He had liked Steve as a friend since they were kids. It was reuniting after so long and learning about modern society that had changed his way of looking at things.

And Stark. Definitely Stark. Who insisted on calling them love birds. And well, he ought to know, right? After all, he _had_ snagged Loki who had to be a god of sexiness. Maybe he should ask sometime. 

Armed with these knew facts he began realising he looked at Steve, his best friend, the same way the engineer and the god looked at each other. After that movie about chocolate he took the plunge. Again the blonde made a really cute face as he rubbed his palms against the hard muscles. He was kind of surprised what a turn on that was. Before he had only cared about the giving flesh of a woman. Now the defined planes of the Punk's body made his mouth water.

Biting the inside of a light-skinned thigh Bucky slung one of Steve's knees across his shoulder, poured some lube onto his metal fingers. Tentatively pushing them inside the tight bud. The other jerked, blue eyes filled with some jumbled feeling and mouth opening slightly. Feeling around carefully he found what he was looking for, the internet was great, and pressed upwards gently. Arching his back and trashing slightly Steve let out a cry of pleasure. Pleased the brunette kept up his ministrations, stretching and pleasuring. Once he was sure the blonde was loose enough he lined himself up and started to push in.

A look of pure panic crossed Steve's face and he started trashing again. This time to get away. Immediately letting go of him and backing off Bucky stared. His friend swung his leg over the edge of the bed and sprung to his feet. Eyes wild.

"Steve... hey Steve", Bucky tried. "I'm sorry. I thought we were on the same page. That's why..."

"No..." the blonde breathed. "I... I could have said something too. It's just..." turning to the brunette Steve looked at him sadly.

"I'm just not sure we want the same thing. I'm sorry Bucky."

Pulling on a shirt and pair of sweatpants the super soldier headed out, leaving the former Hydra asset wondering what the heck just happened. 


	34. Chapter 34

With one week to go before leaving for Asgard tension was running high in the Tower. There were a lot to see to. Even with all that Tony thought that the sudden tension between Steve and Barnes was kind of odd. For a while it had seemed like they were on a high roll, finally coming together. Now Cap was avoiding his best bud and spent most of his time training. His buddy was sulking around and being in the way. With Loki stressing out the engineer didn't have much patience for their drama. Finally, he snapped.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Barnes. Just go talk to him", he snarked. "It's between the two of you."

"You don't think I've tried? Every time Steve gives this look, like he accidentally kicked my puppy and don't know how to fix it, before running away."

"Your puppy? Like he kicked _your_ puppy?"

"Yeah. And before that I thought we were good. Until he panicked."

"Panicked? About what?"

"_I don't know!_" Barnes looked rather frazzled. "We had been fooling around a bit you know. Kissing, some handjobs. A BJ once. I think were are good but then when I try to go all the way he is suddenly in a panic."

"You... tried to have... sex... with Steve. You. Who didn't realise two guys could be in a relationship?"

"You and Loki are. So, I figured we were close and I really like him."

"Ah... did you talk to him before attempting to have sex with him?"

"Talk? What is there to talk about?"

Tony put down his tool. He was apparently going to have a sex talk with a ninety years old super soldier slash assassain. Great. Clearly not about the mechanics but the lesser talked about part. Emotions. He was so the wrong person for this.

"Did you ask him what he wanted? What he enjoyed and what he felt about what you two were doing?"

"No? I just said I thought we were good?"

Good gracious. Those two... maybe if he...

"Do you know the circumstances why Loki came to stay here? Why we got married?"

"I was told his dad allowed him to mutiliated. Didn't you guys get married because you love each other?"

"The first part is... partially true. The second, not at all. Loki's dad allowed him to be beaten relentlessly, yeah, but he also allowed his 'son' to be raped countless times. He even used magic to make Loki pregnant. When Lokes got here he was a mess and was unconscious for two weeks. He had broken bones in his back even. Blood everywhere." Barnes looked stunned. Mouth hanging open, not a sound leaving him. Good. "Because Loki is a prince he risked being forced back to Asgard."

"Why? How could anyone force him?" the former Hydra asset said.

"As I said, because he is a prince. He belongs to his realm and his king. Unless he had a greater obligation to someone else on a different realm. Among the options, marriage. That's why we got married. To protect him. We fell in love after that but it took a long time before he could handle being intimate. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He couldn't."

"That's horrible but what has this got to do with me and Steve?"

"What I'm trying to say is: don't assume you know what he wants. You need to talk. Communicate. Especially about sex. He could have a reason for feeling unwilling or uncertain but it could also be simply that he is not interested. That's why you need to talk."

Nodding slowly Barnes got up, thanked him and left. Now alone in his workshop Tony went back to trying to figure out how he could use his magic to bring Jarvis to Asgard. 

* * *

He waited till later in the evening before knocking on Steve's door. Barely waiting for a reply he opened it but remained in the doorway. The blonde looked at him with uncertainty and... fear? Sighing Bucky leaned against the frame.

"I just want to talk. Please don't run away from me", he said.

"...alright."

"First, I'm sorry. I should have taken your feelings more in consideration. Not just assumed you were fine with what I was doing. I should have asked. From the very beginning I should have been... more considerate."

Steve eyed him carefully before answering. "I... thought I was okay with it... but it... wasn't... I realised... I wanted... something different than that."

"What do you want? I'm not judging. I seriously want to know."

Sitting down on the bed the blonde sighed, face troubled. He bit his lips and kept his eyes on the floor.

"I love you, Bucky. As a friend... and more. I want to be intimate with you but not... not because... not without... argh. I don't want sex for the sake of sex. I want it to be because we live each other. Otherwise... I just... can't."

Bucky felt like a complete and utter idiot. He should have realised. Steve had always been a romantic at heart and had always dreamt of a relationship built on love. But he was also a bit oblivious. Walking up to his best friend he gently cradled the honest face in his hands. Meeting the blue eyes.

"Steven Grant Rogers, I love your stupid ass. As a friend, yes. But also as someone who has stolen my heart." Then he kissed him. Arms closed around him, pulling him closer. They were a stupid pair, that was for sure. 

"Thank you", the blonde idiot murmured. "Thank you."

"Punk."

"Jerk."

Chuckling they kept exchanging teasing kisses. Muttering silly nonsense inbetween. 

* * *

It was a struggle, clawing his way awake. With only a day left before they left for Asgard Loki's night was filled with terror. As it had been the last two weeks. He had no idea what awaited him. Beside him Tony stirred slightly but remained asleep. If he woke his husband the human wouldn't mind. Only, the Trickster couldn't make himself do it. Not again. The engineer had worked hard every single day in order to keep Loki safe. Deserving his exhausted sleep.

Going back was... terrifying but he had no choice. If he didn't and Odin viewed it as a slight... Midgard would suffer. Earth, his home, would suffer. That was not allowed to happen. He was taking his wheelchair of course. The one with his suit and LISA installed. Looking out the window Loki pondered. Was there any way he could turn this situation to his advantage? He was the god of mischief. It was his nature to change the rules of the game.

The Einherje. He had been shocked, both seeing his condition and learning what had caused it. Odin was king. His word were law. But that didn't mean he was without obligation or could be subjected to rebellion. To the people of Asgard Loki was still their prince. The old man still his father. There were lines that shouldn't be crossed in many people's minds. If he could manipulate the situation he might be able to get revenge _and_ free himself from Asgard completely. Able to devote himself freely to his husband. A plan started to form and best of all? He wouldn't even need to tell a single lie.


	35. Chapter 35

Travelling with the Bifrost was... not pleasant. Tony stumbled out into what the two gods had called the observatory. A freakishly tall guy with yellow eyes stared at him unblinking. None of the Avengers had arrived in their suits but they had brought weapons. His own was cleverly hidden with the help of magic. Steve, of course, carried his shield and Clint had his bow and arrow. Natasha probably carried dozens of weapons without notice. Out of all of them Thor was the only one to walk out with ease. Once Loki had probably been similar but in his wheelchair he was immediately more vulnerable. Normally he would have refused to be seen like that, now he he had made it clear that his disability and the vulnerability that brought had to be obvious. Which was why he was barefoot. The scarring on full display.

While Tony wouldn't call the black webbing ugly he did feel like they painted an ugly picture. Thanks to his emotional bond to the Trickster he knew just how nervous and frightened his husband was. Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder he let Thor push his brother out on the bridge. And holy screwdriver was Asgard golden. So much gold. Covered in it. Four people were waiting for them. Three men and one woman. They were holding horses. When the wheelchair became visible their jaws dropped.

"Loki?" a blonde guy said in disbelief. The god of mischief lowered his head as if ashamed. Perhaps not completely an act. One horse held by the woman tore free and trotted up to Loki, head butting his chest while it whinied questioning. 

"Hi Mara", the Trickster murmured to the horse. "I'm sorry..."

"Your horse?" Tony asked and his hubby nodded. 

"Her mother died during the birth so I raised her myself. One of the swiftest horses in the realm. Now... I can't ride her again..."

Well, there might be a solution but that was a discussion for later. A grim faced warrior with slightly Asian features studied the young prince and seemed to reach a conclusion.

"Have the horses sent back and have a carriage meet us", he instructed the woman. "We can't ride while a prince is not."

Reluctantly she nodded. She and a fat man both sat up, leading the horses away. Except one. Loki's horse refused to leave without him. Both brothers chuckled.

"You silly thing", the black-haired man said fondly. She started sniffing Tony with interest. "Yes, my sweet. That is my mate."

"You are Lord Anthony Stark?" Mr. Grim-Face asked.

"Just call me Tony."

"As you wish... Lord Tony."

They began the walk to the palace. As they entered the throng people stopped to stare. It was a little bit like being at a historical fair. Combined with some serious Sci-fi influences. Even the kids had high-tech toys. He couldn't relax. Who knew if one of Loki's rapists were among the crowd, hiding in plain sight. Then one little girl broke out from the crowd and came to a stop in front of the god of mischief. 

"Prince Loki", she piped and bent her knees. Then she offered him a flower. "Congar... congrass... Congratualsions on your marrage." Stumbling on her words seemed to make her embarrassed but Loki just took the flower gently. Smiling. 

"Thank you, my dear", he said. "What's your name?"

"Asta, highness. Is your hu'band here?"

"He is", gesturing to Tony the god still smiled. "This is my husband. Tony Stark, who is a mighty hero on Midgard."

Asta gave the engineer an amazed look and bent her knees for him as well. Digging into his pocket he found a piece of candy that he handed her.

"Not before dinner, you hear?" Tony said without real heat. Squeeling she ran back to a woman who probably was her mother. Several other children started running up to them. Some obviously hoping for some candy as well. Chuckling the Trickster conjured up a bunch of candy in the engineer's pockets for him to give. While handing out candy to eager, small hands he noticed the adults eyeing the maimed feet of their prince. Several bearing grim expressions of recognition. Especially among those who could be labelled warriors. One man was using crutches, his left leg bearing similar scarring. They knew why their second prince couldn't walk. Now they had to wonder who was responsible for causing it.

"Sorry kiddos", Tony said finally. "I got no more candy. Pockets empty." One boy gave him a dubious look.

"Are you really married to prince Loki", he asked.

"Happily and willingly, Buddy."

"Prince Loki can use magic you know. He is really good. He used to visit us and tell stories. Right, prince Loki."

"I did", the Trickster agreed. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit the orphanage lately."

Orphanage. The kid was an orphan.

"What's your name, Buddy?"

"Fenris. Can you also do magic?"

"Well, I couldn't but my husband here changed that." There was a stunned silence. A pleased smugness oozed from the bond. Bending down Tony whispered a question. "What did I do?"

"You just revealed that we have a soul bond", Loki explained softly. "It is very rare and no one had believed me to be willing to be bonded that way."

Ah. Just a bit of mischief. Something good coming from this visit then.

* * *

Sif had informed lady Eir that prince Loki was returning and that his feet showed damage. Since he had not been that severely injured before his disappearance she assumed he had been injured by the mortals. Before she had a chance to go to the courtyard however general Tyr intercepted her.

"General", she greeted.

"Lady Eir. Are you intending on examining prince Loki?"

"I am, yes. Is there a problem?"

"I would like to suggest you do a soul deep examination. I think it will be important."

Was the general suggesting a Soul Search? Such an examination was intrusive as it exposed not only all injury suffered but also how those injuries occured. 

"And why would I do that?"

"I believe it to be the only way of learning the truth. Something has happened to our prince. We need to find out what."

"Very well. Find me some witnesses and I will have my assistants prepare while I fetch his highness."

"Thank you, lady Eir."


	36. Chapter 36

A small entourage was waiting for them as they arrived at the courtyard. The carriage had reached them halfway and two servants were now lifting the wheelchair to the ground. With help Loki managed to transfer himself from the stuffy carriage to his usual seat. He recognised Lady Eir standing with general Tyr and some other council members. They approached once he was properly sitting in the wheelchair. Eyeing them the Avengers deliberately put themselves in the way. Curtsying the head healer gave the humans a level look before looking at him.

"Prince Loki, it has been requested that you undergo a Soul Search. Would you consent?" she asked. A Soul Search? That could work both in his favour and against him. Loki studied the other two council members. Njord and Forsetti. Neither of whom had a particular opinion of him. Not good but not bad.

"I would consent", he said calmly.

"Then please come with us", Eir said.

"Not without me you don't", Tony said, crossing his arms. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, Honeybee."

"I didn't expect anything else, dear."

"Are you Lord Stark?" Tyr asked.

"That's me."

"Let me offer you my congratulations on your union. However, a Soul Search is usually only done in the presence of the healers and a few witnesses."

"Yeah, no. I told you, Loki is not leaving my sight. At all. I have no qualms of taking him back to Earth this instance if I think it is necessary. Trying to separate us is high on the list of do-not's. Capiche?"

"I... understand..."

The Trickster was quite pleased with his husband and allowed him to push the wheelchair inside. Of course, Tony already knew what had happened to him. None of it would come as a surprise. 

* * *

It was a good thing the other mortals didn't insist on joining them as well. Instead it was just the Man of Iron who refused to be deterred. Which was his right. The prince had joined _his_ household making the mortal the head. Tyr only had the gist of what had happened to his half-brother. The Soul Search would prove beyond any doubt exactly what. 

Six more healers waited for them when they entered the healing chamber. A Soul Forge stood ready. Lord Stark eyed it with interest.

"How does that work?"

"You could describe it as a quantum chamber", Loki said. "It sends particles through the body and creates an accurate image that can then be manipulated. The manipulations can also be redirected into the body, making the changes."

"Cool. So... no magic?"

"There is healing magic and it can be applied to the Soul Forge in order to preform procedures that wouldn't work otherwise."

"Can you perform them?"

"My skills in healing magic are limited since I'm not a healer. I can heal wounds but a good healer can care for a sickness."

"Now, your highness", Eir interrupted. "I need you to come lay down. Leave the contraption at the door."

Lord Stark gave her a look and rolled his eyes. "He needs the wheelchair to get to that forge thingy. It is his legs, now."

His... not being concerned at all Loki rolled up to the Soul Forge and basically crawled from his seat to the bed. The ugly cracks on his soles coming into full view. All healer drew in breath.

"_Healer's bane_", one hissed before moving forward to help the prince manoeuvre. "How did a mortal obtain that poison?"

"We will soon have all our answers", the head healer said calmly. "Lord Stark, do you insist on staying? It won't be pretty."

"I'm not going anywhere and I already know what happened."

He received a doubtful glare but was otherwise ignored. The healers began their magic. Images from the Trickster's early years flickered by and only a fraction of his time spent in the Void was viewed. That they already knew about. Then...

_"His all yours", the All-Father said while leaving. Through Loki's eyes could they see thw guards swarming the young god. Overwhelming him. Hurting him. Raping him. The memories overlapped. Crowding. Feeling the pain and humiliation as if it were their own bodies. Poison ruining his feet. Brutal beatings. Breaking of bones. More rape. Breaking his back. And finally his escape._

A whimper brought Tyr back to himself. At first he thought it had come from him but another whimper proved that notion mistaken. Over at the Soul Forge Lord Stark had gathered Loki in his arms, holding him soothingly. Murmuring gently while petting the black hair.

* * *

Tony was 100% sure that if Loki had known that he would have to relive his trauma in order to show them, he would have refused. No consent given no matter the benefits. Now the engineer wished his husband had refused. Already aware of what had happened meant he recovered quicker than the rest. Realising the Trickster was having a panic attack he rushed over. Now he was trying to calm and console the god of mischief as he had been brutally thrust back to his torment. It was cruel. A form of torture. 

And Tony couldn't even tell him he wasn't there. That he wasn't on Asgard. Because he was. All he could do was hold his husband close, ignoring the growing raucous behind him as the Asgardians argued. At last it seemed like Loki was coming back to himself. Eyes regained their focus, their bond flooding with emotions.

"Tony?" the god croaked. 

"I'm right here, Honeybee. I'm right here."

"I... feared it was a dream... for a moment... that we..."

"It wasn't. You can feel me, remember? Our souls are bound together. I'm sorry, Lokes. They should never have put you through this. I'm so, so sorry."

"It was not your fault, Tony."

"Indeed not", the scary lady growled. "A Soul Search is intrusive, yes. But not like this. One among my own healers caused this. Plunging deeper than is proper." The men and women in white robes covered in fear.

"Regardless", a dry man said. "It might have been for the best. With this we know beyond a doubt what happened."

"I have to agree with Forsetti", the other old dude hummed.

"Yeah? You think it was 'for the best' that my husband had relive his trauma? The one he has struggled to recover from all this time? Because, yeah, it happened. His so-called father had him _raped_ and _beaten_. Something he was just forced to experience all over. So fuck you!" The Asgardian men seemed stunned at his tirade. "We are leaving. I told you I wouldn't allow any harm to come to him. Well, this fucking count!"

"We can't", Loki said hoarsely. "It could invite war to leave now."

"I'm not letting these bastard hurt you anymore!"

"Lord Stark", the military guy said. "Please, be at ease. I would not have subjected Loki to this without reason. The king's words may be law but there are even more ancient laws not even he can break without consequence. Now I have proof that he did indeed break them. We can demand a judgement from the Norns and not even Odin stands above them."


	37. Chapter 37

While he felt pleased at Tony's protectivness he was also more familiar with Asgard's politics. They were very different from Midgard. From America. Loki wasn't accustomed to being prepared to sacrifice his own wellbeing for the sake of others. Yet, despite the terror being constant he was determined to remain. All in order to protect the mortal realm. Tony's home. His home.

The formal banquet was approaching. It would be the first time he was in the same room as Odin since the man had given him over to his tormentors. Tyr intended to invoke the Norns at the end of the first half of the feast. When people were too full to put up much of a protest but not drunk yet. There would also be representatives from the other Realms. Something he didn't know how to feel about. The Jotun... they were justified in hating him and he still wasn't sure how he felt about being one. As for the dwarves, he would gladly see their realm burn. They had never showed him anything but disdain. Even threatening to cut of his head or sew his lips shut. Only his status as prince had protected him and he had not even done anything to them. Ever. It wasn't his fault dwarves were competitive to a fault.

He was distracting himself. There were no denying it. After the Soul Search he had to. Otherwise he feared he would go crazy. Very crazy. His husband seemed to sense his need for distraction as well. Of course, Tony had personal experience in dealing with trauma. 

"So...", he drawled while putting on his special made gauntlets and boots. "Those kids, were they all from an orphanage?"

"Quite a few of them. Many warriors loose their lives in battle and sometimes their women will throw themselves onto the funeral pyres to follow them", Loki said.

"Despite having kids?"

"Unless someone stops them. It is not that common though. But it happens."

"Never do that for me..."

"If you died, Tony, I wouldn't live much longer afterwards. That's how a soul bond works. The loss would literally break my heart."

"... I will start being more careful..." the engineer walked over and gave him a casual kiss on the forehead. Probably sensing that anything further wasn't an option at the moment. "What about that last kiddo? What was his name? Fen?"

"Fenris. He is quite the bundle of energy, I've always had a soft spot for him and his siblings."

"Siblings?"

"Two of them. A brother and a sister. They were abandoned when they were very small."

"Why?"

"They are shapeshifters with only one other form. It is assumed that's why their mother cast them out."

"What's their names?"

"Jormungand and Hela. Hela is the girl."

"You know them pretty well. Ever thought of adopting them?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you seem drawn to them."

"I was the second prince. There was no way Odin would have allowed me to adopt children of unknown ancestry."

"But that's not a problem anymore. Odin has no claim over you."

Loki studied his husband curiously. Could it be?

"Do _you _want us to adopt them?"

"...I wouldn't be against. Three little mischief makers to take care of and spoil sounds... nice. My own dad left a lot to be desired. If I could give some kids a good childhood it would be... nice."

"So you are willing to adopt three Asgardian children because I'm fond of them?"

"I guess I am."

* * *

The hall were enormous and filled with rows of long tables. Most were seated on benches. A few sat at more elegant tables with separate chairs. Tony and Loki sat at a lonely table in front, a raised plattform giving them a view. At a table to the side sat Thor, his mom and a one-eyed dude that _did_ look sort of like Hannibal Lector. With an eye-patch. He had a single, beady looking, blue eye that was fixed on the Trickster. Tony made certain to glare subtly at him from time to time. He did _not_ like Odin. Not a single bit. 

There was something a bit more urgent though. Beside him the god of mischief were quietly freaking out while acting cool on the surface. Seriously. Who forced someone to relive their trauma like that? Just like with Thor and Frigga it seemed like the men and the healers had been more upset about being lied to than the trauma induced. Normally Tony would have stuffed his hubby into bed and cuddled him to bits but that wasn't an option. Nor was a plethora of other things. Meaning he had to go with plan Q. Distraction. 

"So... who is those guys with pointy ears?"

"They are elves."

"Elves? Looking nothing like Lord of the Rings, am I right?"

"I suppose."

"And those stocky guys."

"Dwarves." At least that got some kind of reaction. Hatred. "Disgusting maggots. They really evolved from worms, eating Ymir's flesh."

Oookeeeey. Weird creation myths... got it. Best not to dwell on that subject.

"What about the huge blue guys?"

"What do you think, Tony? They are... my kin... Frost Giants. Jotun."

"Huh, yep. They are... big. Right. Giants. Of course. What about the military guy? Who is he?"

"Tyr, son of Hymir, general of Asgard and god of war and honourable combat. A good man. He never glorified Thor's provess in the field nor did he deride me for my choice of battle."

"I feel a but coming up."

"There have been rumours he is Odin's son, born outside of wedlock. Supposedly Hymir claimed him when the kind refused him. They are just rumours though."

Rumours were sometimes rooted in truth however. If they were, was this Tyr truly going against not only his king but also his father. As on cue the man stood and walked up front. A hush fell. Perhaps they thought he would hold a speech.

"A grave crime has been committed against a citizen of Asgard by its crown", the weathered man said. "We have three witnesses obtained by the means of a Soul Search. In accordance to the laws of Yggdrasil I am bound to call upon the sisters of Faith so they may give their ruling regarding this great injustice." The other two men from earlier the same day joined him and repeated the same words, adding a few of their own.

Then all the lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter between bigger events are called a "bridge" and doesn't usually propell the story forward. Instead a bridge provide some breathing room for the reader as well as segwaying into the next, often bigger event than the one prior. Some writers egregiously call chapters like that "fillers". They are not. Just because nothing big or significant is happening doesn't make the chapter a filler. A filler can be cut out of the story without affecting it. If you have written a chapter that can be left out, leave it out or rewrite it into a proper bridge. A bridge has to be there. Otherwise you can't bind two story elements together. Okay. Coming down from my soapbox now.


	38. Chapter 38

In all his life Loki had never actually seen the Norns summoned. It had always been something rather foreboding about the Sisters of Fate. You didn't want to call on them without a good reason. As all the light went out in the hall he grasped Tony's hand nervously. For the longest time there were absolute darkness. He couldn't see anything. His husband squeezed his hand in return, also seeking reassurance. Then three figures slowly materialized. While the darkness remained, it became less oppressive. Shapes became visible. The Trickster could see his friends and family somewhat. And his so-called father. 

"We have come", the three Sisters echoed. "We will pass our judgement." To his horror Loki felt himself floating up from his wheelchair, unable to move. Flaring lights erupted from his body and for a terrifying moment he felt completely naked. Swallowing the god of mischief spoke quietly.

"I beseech thee, oh Guardian's of Fate, show me mercy."

"You do not stand trial, son of Laufey", one of them whispered, Her voice vibrating. A collective gasp was heard from all present. "You have suffered greatly in your life. Unjustified. Unfair."

"From Laufey's abandonment of his first-born to Odin's crimes", another whispered. "Falling into the hands of Thanos the Titan. Suffering at his hands."

"Punished for actions beyond your control", the third murmured. "Harmed beyond repair."

This was... bizarre. Hanging in the air Loki could do nothing as everyone was looking at him being scrutinised by the Norns. The Sisters had no faces he could see and everything about them was vague. It was then he realised that light was slowly returning. Now he could clearly see everyone in the hall. With the exception of the Avengers, all present had an expression of anger on their faces. Directed at him. His heart ached at the sight.

"Great Norns... Your words hold much kindness towards me but I fear it falls on empty ears. For I have been known as the god of lies and as such, all I am and all I do is considered falsehood. Even now with Your words they still call me a liar."

Loki could see Tony frown and angrily shaking his head, glaring at the Aesir, the Vanir, dwarves, elves and giants. Even now his husband took his side. Wonderful, stupid man.

"Odin has committed great crimes", the three Sisters echoed. "And he is not the only one. But you, god of mischief, has a choice to make. We are the Sisters of Fate, what fate has wrought, we can undo."

"A choice? What kind of choice?"

"You can choose to have the past be undone", one spoke in a wizened voice. "To have all past slights no more. To choose the past is to lose the present."

"You can choose to have the present be changed", a second one spoke in warm vibrato. "To gain all you've once thought you deserve. To choose the present is to lose the future."

"You can choose a future", the third spoke, a young, almost childish voice. "To receive justice, good and bad. To choose the future is to accept the past and the present as it is."

A few years ago, he would have jumped at either the first or second option without hesitation. Now, now it was different. And it wasn't his lost pride that made that difference. Now, he had something he could lose and it was the one thing, the one person, he refused to let go off.

"I can accept my past. I can accept my present. Because without either I wouldn't have Tony Stark by my side. He has shown me more kindness, more selflessness and more love than anyone has ever done. When he could have been excused for hating me, he sheltered me. Helped me heal my mind, my heart. He saw me at my weakest and still remained with me. Everything that I am today is because of him. And if choosing to change my past or my present means I lose him, I don't want to change anything."

"Well, Honeybee. Neither do I."

The Trickster looked to his side and there he was. His husband hovered beside him, grinning. Had it been a test? No... or rather. He had not been the only one tested. The darkness dispersed completely and he realised he had in fact not moved at all. All around the hall people were coming out of a daze. Loki saw that the Norns were still there. Three shadowy shapes looming over them all. Tony squeezed his hand.

"I don't know exactly what happened but... well, I told those tall ladies that I can handle every shitty thing has happened to me. Because I got to meet you."

Not caring about protocol Loki threw himself at his husband, kissing him intensely. How had he managed to get this amazing man. A roar of anger went up through the hall and for a moment the Trickster froze in fear. But the anger was not directed at him. It was directed at Odin. Could it be...

"You ordered your own son _raped_?" Frey shouted in disbelief. 

"You hid Laufey's son from us!" a tall, thin Jotun growled. "You taught him to hate and fear us all, despite being one of us."

"You nearly let the dwarves mutilate your son for a competition he did not participate in?" Freya yelled. "How dare you?"

"You knew Loki had been tortured", Frigga spoke softly, in a sad voice. "That he had been mind controlled. And you still decided he had no more use. That you could no longer exploit him. You lied to us. All of us. So many times."

"Liar!" someone yelled and more took up the chant. "Liar! Liar!"

"Alright, enough!" Every voice cut off, eyes turned to stare at the small mortal who had risen to his feet.

* * *

Tony had just about had enough of these people being angry about the wrong things. A few seemed to have grasped the actual crimes but most was once more, more concerned about being lied to than what the lies was hiding. Despite a hundred people at least was staring at him.

"Enough! Was it bad that Odin All-Daddy lied? Sure. But can you people stop just for one moment to remember exactly what and who is was lying about?"

"Tony..." Loki murmured.

"No. I'm sorry Honeybee but this had been pissing me off too many times already. That bastard hurt you. Allowed others to hurt you. You will never walk on your own because of what they did. I remember perfectly clear your condition when you arrived at the tower. The weeks you spent unconscious. The fucking PTS. Everyone on the team has your back, know how awesome you are. But anyone from this fucking realm is more angry about being lied to than about you being beaten and raped. Making me think they don't actually care about you. It is pissing me off."

Tears had started to flow down the pale cheeks, green eyes glittering wetly. A pink lip quivering just slightly. Loki then slowly put his arms around the engineer's waist, hiding his face.

One of the weird, floating ladies spoke up again. "Justice will be brought to all who deserves it. Good and bad. Present or not. Loki, god of mischief, you have committed crimes against the realm of the Frost Giants. But the truth remains that you would not have done so unless your true heritage had not been kept from you. A crime committed in madness can't be punished and your greatest crime was possible due to others. For the first time, the Trickster will stand without punishment. Justice will be what other owe to him. Not what he owes to others."

Frowning Tony sat down so he could slip his arms around his hubby. He had no idea what any of that meant and he wasn't sure he looked forward to find out.


	39. Chapter 39

Shifting uncomfortable Thor still wasn't used to sit on the throne. All his life he had been told he would be the king but he had never truly considered what it meant. He for sure had never imagined this would be how it happened.

* * *

The feast hall was in chaos. Accusations flying. Anger boiling and in the midst of it all the Norns hovered foreboding. Thor had been angry at his father but he had not realised how angry his friend, Tony, was with _him_. And now the three Sisters had announced justice would be visited upon those who had hurt his brother. Loki himself seemed to feel fearful, uncertain. 

"Odin, son of Bor", they spoke. "You have committed grave errors and caused a lot of pain with your lies. As king and a father you had a duty. A duty you violated. Your punishment is this. You will live till the end of time, but no place shall be your home and no words you speak will be believed. All shall forget your name and all pain you cause others will fall upon you tenfold."

Odin made a choked sound as Gungnir fell from his hand. His finery dissolved, leaving him looking like a beggar. Words fell from his mouth but despite hearing them, knowing them to be truth, Thor still didn't belive them.

"The many men of wicked deeds", the Norns said. "Their actions may have been sanctioned but their acts was still their own. Their foulness shall be known and all shall known their wickedness. The pain they caused other will be pain visited upon them in turn."

Several men, far more than expected, gave up cries if anger and despair as they were exposed to all around. The guardians of Fate were not finished.

"Loki of Asgard, Jotunheim and Midgard. The one who wronged you greatly, Thanos. The Mad Titan. What justice do you wish to visit upon him?"

"Great Norns", the Trickster said. "I was a one-time pawn in his hands. There are others who he has wronged far more gravely. So many they are countless. I doubt there is any punishment that is good enough for the pain he has caused. The cruelty he has shown to the most vulnerable. If I had a wish it would be that he would be gone and cause no more pain and heartache."

"Good." All three Sisters echoed. "His fate shall be in Our hands. And you, god of mischief, shall be truly rewarded."

"You can heal him?" Stark said hopefully. "Fix his feet? Give him his freedom back?"

"Nay, Anthony Stark. He chose the future by your side and in doing so accepted his current state." The inventor deflated visibly. "Which is why his reward is you."

"Wait, what?"

"Your Soul Bond will remain intact as a bond between hearts as it was created by you both."

"Great Norns", Loki said. "I have my husband right here, how will he be my reward?"

"We give to him the lifetime of a god and return your years back to you. The god of invention. So you can remain side-by-side for millennia to come. We grant your friends years to live as well. May all the Nine greet Tony Stark, the god of invention."

* * *

Thor was roused from his reminiscence as the large doors were opened. His brother and his brother-in-law entered together. Loki in his wheelchair and Tony by foot. Outwards, nothing had changed. After them came three young children. Two boys and one girl.

"Brother", the Thunderer greeted. "Tony."

"S'up Thunder pants. We were hoping you could do us a favour."

"It depends."

"We'd like to adopt these three as our kids. Meet Fenrir, Jormungand and Hela. We were told the king has to approve any adoption between realms. And well, you are the king."

"Is this your wish, Loki", the young king asked his brother.

"It is. Would you grant me this?" the Trickster said. Thor turned to Tyr.

"What do you say, brother? Shall we allow this?"

Smiling the general nodded solemnly. "If the children themselves agree, I'd say it is something to celebrate."

"Please, Uncle", the girl pleaded. "Pretty please?"

Choking up a bit the god of thunder had only one answer he could possibly give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Yay me!


	40. Chapter 40

It had taken Tony all of three minutes to decide that those three kids were his. Had Thor said no he might have just taken them anyway. While the other kids had looked at the princely couple with fear and run away the three siblings had given them one look before swarming them. Together they had caused the engineer to lose his balance and proceeded to climb into his lap. All of them at the same time. Beside him Loki had burst out laughing. And that's when he knew. 

Now they were shrieking with excitement as they explored their new home. Smiling Tony intended to make the best bedrooms ever. His hubby had a soft expression and would often take his hand, just holding it.

"Thank you", he murmured. 

"Honeybee, you don't need to thank me."

"I know but I want to."

"You won't regret having to spend four millennia in a wheelchair?"

"I have reconciled with my fate. There are worse things. Besides, with your intelligence and innovations, I have no doubt I will be able to move fairly freely in a few decades."

Tony grinned. He still wasn't entirely sure what it meant for him to become a god. It wasn't like Thor and Loki came with some kind of blueprint that said "God 101". Figuring it out would be half of the fun.

"Daddy!" Hela shouted and threw herself at the engineer, smiling widely. "Jarvis says we will get our own rooms! Is that true?"

"He is completely right, sweetpea", lifting his daughter into his arms he kissed her temple. The girl giggled and hugged him. "Shall we find your brothers so you three can choose a room? Then we can pick up some furniture, some toys and some more clothes."

"All that? For us?"

"Yep." Two more shouts joined hers, Fenrir and Jormungand rushed in as well. Their eyes glittered with happiness and amazement. "Give Papa a kiss and hug before we go, alright?"

"Yes Daddy!" his three children chorused.

* * *

Loki was smiling as his husband and three children disappeared down the hall. He had told the truth. No longer did he curse his fate. The loss of his feet was a small price to pay for the happiness it had brought him. In an odd sense he was grateful towards Odin. Despite the cruelty and the trauma he still suffered from, he knew that without it, he would still be alone. Forced to live with his bitterness and loneliness. Instead he had a family of his own. Good friends and a future to look forward to.

Placing a hand on his chest Loki listened to his heart. It was still beating. And it would keep doing so for a long time.

_ **The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the very beginning when I started to think about this story I knew I wanted Loki to receive some kind of permanent injury. The problem was what it would be. I wanted him in a wheelchair but not completely paralyzed. The first idea was a back injury, which I still incorporated in a lesser degree. After thinking about some more I felt like such a significant injury would end up being too limiting. And, you know, godly healing. That's when I decided to use the fantasy part of the MCU and Marvel to my advantage. Thus I created Healer's Bane and got the balance I needed. Some of you hoped Loki would regain the use of his legs but that was never my intentions. 
> 
> I really enjoy writing from Tony's perspective... it's just something about his character. His could-care-less attitude and constant inner monologue. That speaks to me. But I don't feel like I've taken RDJ Tony Stark or one from the cartoon or comics. Instead I feel like I've created my own version of all of them. Made them my own. Maybe I should collect my stories in "the Ikajo-verse" or something... like a series... or nah. A bit big-headed. I will also admit that I very much view Loki as something of a power-bottom. Someone who would choose to be the receiving partner and not think twice about what others think. Nor do I see him as someone who is submissive just because he is a bottom. (Honestly, that's a stereotype we need to do away with... being a bottom in a gay relationship is still something many view as the "female" role.) I feel like his character defies such definitions. 
> 
> My next story will feature Kid Loki and is named "Big and small". I will probably publish the first chapter tomorrow. I'm aware that I have slipped from my daily updates but I can't say I feel guilty. To those who recognise who I'm talking about. I'm considering including Nifla in my next story, is that something anyone would like me to do? Till next time! And thanks for all the lovely comments!


End file.
